Percy Jackson and the Two Travelers
by JhawkFilms
Summary: Two Travelers from another universe accidentally crash land into the world of Percy Jackson. How will the world change around them? And how will they change the world? Since it is set primarily in Percy Jackson, I will try to keep those crossovers at a minimum. Still going to happen though... Rated M for language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson. All characters and props found in this story, TV shows, movies, and books are owned by Rick Riordan or BBC. Any characters found in this story that have no correlation to the books are my own characters and have been added because of plot and subtext. Thank You. WARNING: LANGUAGE AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 13. THERE IS A REASON THIS IS M. ALSO, THIS IS SETS UP THE BACKGROUND SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED LATER. AFTER THIS, THERE SHOULD BE MORE STORY. ENJOY.**

**Book 1:**

**CHAPTER 1: We crash land. Hard.**

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SONIC?" I yell at Nathan as he desperately tries to figure out what went wrong. Even though we've had this ship for many, MANY, years, Nathan always seemed to press something that made the console freak out. Oh, and I know that this is a book. Or a story. Or whatever the author decides to make this into. Long story.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I'M NOT IN CHARGE OF YOUR SHIT!" He yells back at me while desperately holding on for dear life. Nathan's been my friend for forever, ever since we both did separate presentations on the Loch Ness Monster back in 5th grade. Geez, that was a long time ago. We were so small back then, and believed in so many things…

Sorry, lost track of my thoughts. Back to the problem. Which was the giant warning sirens and uncontrollable descent of our ship into who knows what world. I really need to add a "Stabilizer" button to the console soon.

"JARRED. QUIT TALKING TO THE READERS AND HELP ME WITH THIS THING."

"HEY, SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO GIVE BACK STORY."

"NO, YOU'RE RAMBLING AND WE'RE CRASHING!"

"WELL, WHERE ARE WE CRASHING?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? ALL THIS THING KEEPS SHOWING ME IS A GIANT FUCKING WARNING SCREEN."

"MOVE OVER." I yell, shoving Nate out of the way so I can get a better look at the problem.

_WARNING: RANDOM UNIVERSE CHOSEN. UNKNOWN FORCES AFFECTING DESCENT. CRASH LANDING IMMINENT._

"Fuck." I say as I frantically type on the keyboard. The ship keeps rocking back and forth as we non-chalantly fall out of the sky. "Well, I found out where we are!" I scream as we do what seems like a barrel roll.

"WHERE? CAUSE I HOPE THEY HAVE PLUMBING." Nate screams, looking greener every second.

"You won't believe me."

"Let me guess: JUSTFUCKINGTELLME-ISTAN."

"The Percy Jackson universe."

"Oh, well that isn't so bad. Maybe we could talk ourselves into getting cool swords like we did with those sonics from the Doctor Who universe, but it will be after we FUCKING DIE."

"HEY. I WASN'T THE ONE WHO HIT THE RANDOMIZER BUTTON."

"FUCK YOU."

_CRASH_

* * *

"Ow." I say as I push Nathan off of me. "Get the fuck off me. Let's make sure we didn't kill anybody when we crashed."

"You do it. I feel like I'm about to hurl my stomach out."

Whatever. I feel around my body and count my injuries. Couple scratches, no broken bones. That was lucky. Better than the time I broke all my ribs. It felt horrible regenerating after that.

I guess this is a good time as any to explain Nathan and I's story. Short version style. We both grew up in the US of A in Colorado during the 21st century. We like to call that universe "Universe Alpha1", since we came from there. If you're expecting us to say in the late 21st century, mankind creates magical machines that allow people to teleport to different universes, then congratulations!

You're wrong.

No, we had to get these wonderful gifts a different way. We grew old and died. Luckily, in that universe, the Christian god was real. Amazing right? Not so much. Apparently, we were both (read: Nathan) were neither good enough to go to Heaven nor bad enough to go to Hell. So we (again: Nathan) had a choice: live in purgatory for the rest of eternity before the rapture, or exile. Guess which on we (read: he) chose.

Anyway, he was allowed one other person to join him, so I packed my shit and got out of there as fast as I could. No offense to Christians, but HOLY FUCK IT WAS ANNOYING. JUST "PRAISE GOD THIS" AND "WORSHIP HIM THAT". I happily joined Nathan on his exile. We were allowed to take several gifts (or powers, depending on what universe you're reading this in) that we could take with us. We both chose on regeneration like the Doctor on Doctor who, only we were in full control on how we regenerated (though we have to switch genders every time. To female readers: I NEVER KNEW). I chose to also be gifted with the powers of electricity, fire, and control over metal (It allows me to make weapons, such as swords or axes. No guns though. To complicated). Nathan chose water, electricity (I still say he stole the idea), metal (again, MY IDEA FIRST), and the added bonus of not giving a fuck about anyone's problems that does not concern him.

Also, our ship is a lot like the T.A.R.D.I.S. from Doctor Who (copyright to BBC if the show is fictional). However, to avoid copyright infringements with the author, I'll just call it the ship. Makes it easier. When we left, we mad the ship look similar to the T.A.R.D.I.S. from Doctor Who, but, again, for the sake of not describing EVERYTHING and copyright infringement, you can just imagine it as looking the exact same, but a lighter blue. So there. That should get you caught up. And I don't really think you need to know what we're wearing on a daily basis.

I'm wearing suspenders, by the way. This seems like it is totally random, but I really just want to get this all over with first before I go any further. Also, just for your imaginations to not go to far askew, I am 6 ft. tall with long, lanky legs and short, dark brown hair. I've tried different hairstyles. Don't really care about them. I just go with the flow. Nathan is just two inches shorter, but he is pretty much the same description, with black hair instead.

WOW I AM OUT OF BREATH. My ADHD is not helping with this. So where was I?

"HEY FUCK FACE. QUIT STANDING AROUND AND OPEN THE GODDAMN DOORS."

"AND TURN OFF MY CAPS LOCK, YOU DUMBFUCK AUTHOR. I KNOW YOU ARE DOING IT."

"I really don't think he… actually, yeah. He probably is using caps lock for you. You just have that tone of voice." I tell Nate as I open the door, stepping out into a dozen swords pointed at my throat.

This is off to a good start.

* * *

**Well, this is my first story, and it seems to be off on a good start! Again, all copyright things go to BBC and Rick Riordan. More to come soon! Also, if you are wondering about the M rating, it is mainly because of the language. I do not intend on writing lemons later, but it could come up if need be. Probably not going to happen for a while though. Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions are boring.

By the way, this story changes perspectives with each chapter. It goes from Jarred, the idiot in suspenders, to me, the badass wreaking havoc wherever I go. Which sounds better? Me, right? IT FUCKING BETTER. And, that idiot insists that I have electricity as a power. It's not. I control lightning, sounds much cooler that way. _And, _I don't control metal, I control earth. As in the ground and everything in it. So I guess you could say that technically, I can control metal, but it's more than that. Anyways, TO THE STORY!

Yeah, I crashed the ship. There was this big button and….it was just so shiny, I couldn't help but to touch it. Turns out that was shuffle. Nothing like a good crash to empty your stomach in the morning. Speaking of which;

"Outta my way!" I yelled, shoving Jarred back into the ship as I burst out the doors, emptying my stomach onto the lawn. Well, it wasn't really a lawn, not anymore. It was more of a crater now.

"I've always hated that awful taste in your mouth after you hurl." I muttered, looking up, only to see that there was the tip of a bronze sword pointed at my face. I followed the blade up to look at a boy dressed in full bronze combat armor.

"Who are you?" The boy growled. Another wave of nausea hit me, and I held up a finger, pointing my face back at the ground and groaning.

"Ooooh, that was fun." I said, straightening up, and holding up the whole Spock hand gesture. "Greetings from Earth, Spacelings." I said with a grin, then frowning when I thought about what I just said. "Waitaminute. That's not right. JARRED! HOW DO YOU SAY HELLO?"

"HELLO, GODDAMMIT!" Jarred yelled from the entrance to our ship. I grinned at the boy in armor.

"Hello. How are you today?" I asked. He stared at me confused, and then shook his head, opening and closing his mouth, completely speechless.

"Chiron?" The boy called.

"Hey, I don't think we landed on anyone this time! Much different than last time we crash landed." I said, looking at the bottom of our ship.

"Oh, that's good!" Jarred yelled from inside the ship. "But I think we broke something in here."

"CHIRON!" The boy yelled. I turned to look at him, noticing that more and more similarly clad people were showing up, all gaping at me and my box. Then I saw the strange horse/dude. He had an arrow knocked on his bow, and was casually aiming it at me, as if to say 'play nice or I will shoot you.' Unlucky for him, I never play nice.

"Jarred!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What now? I'm a little busy cleaning up your mess!" He yelled. The horse guy studied me, and turned towards the boy.

"What's the horse dude's name?" I asked. There was a bang, and Jarred cursed, stumbling out of the ship.

"Oh, for fucks sake, his name is Chiron, dumbass. Chiron." He said. I nodded.

"Right. I knew that." I said. Jarred sighed and shook his head.

"I swear, you couldn't remember what you ate for breakfast this morning if I wasn't here to remind you." Jarred said. I scratched the back of my head.

"What did I have for breakfast this morning?" I asked. Jarred face palmed.

"Bacon and pancakes, man. Bacon and pancakes." He said. I nodded, and looked at the mass of bronze weapons in front of me.

"Now, don't worry, we come in peace." Jarred said, before glancing at me. "Well, I do, but I can't speak for this dumbass. You never really know what's going through his head." I grinned maliciously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Someone said from the crowd. Before I could say anything, Chiron spoke.

"The real question is; who are you, and how did you get here?" He said.

"Uh, well, I'm Nathan, and this is Jarred." I said, indicating myself and Jarred. "And we are space, time, universe, traveler guys who kick ass and uh we, well, we crash landed. Here. In the middle of your war-game session thingy. Which also happens to be here. Soooo….yeah." I said, looking at Jarred and nodding.

"Yeah. Right. And we're supposed to believe that?" The boy who had pointed a sword at my face asked. He still had his sword leveled at me for some reason.

"No, you're not. We're actually here to kill you all. Bwahahahahahaha!" I laughed maliciously, thunder booming and the ground shaking. (All of that was totally not my doing, I swear. I wouldn't make thunder boom and the ground shake to seem more terrifying, I promise.) (Yes. That was sarcasm.) A ball of metal interrupted my session by hitting me in the stomach. I glared at Jarred.

"What was that for?" I asked indignantly. He scowled at me.

"You're scaring them! We're supposed to be friends with these guys, remember?" He said. I stuck out my lower lip and pouted, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"You know, sometimes you are just no fun." I said. Jarred shook his head at me.

"Save it, dumbass. What he said the first time is true. Not so much the killing thing. We'll save that for anything that is TRYING to kill us." He said, glaring at the kid who STILL had his sword in my face. What's his problem? "That blue box over there is our spaceship. Got damaged during our spontaneous landing because dumbass over there hit the 'randomize' button. Fried the engines. It'll fix itself, but it will take some time." Jarred explained. Chiron studied us, and the sword guy stepped forward.

"What kind of story is that?! Do you honestly think that will come across as even remotely possible?!" He said. Chiron stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Let's hear their whole story before we jump to any conclusions." Chiron said. The boy stared up at him open mouthed.

"Are you joking?!" The boy said. Chiron stared at Jarred, his eyes glazing over for a second in thought.

"There have been rumors….." He trailed off, and shook his head. "Either way, Capture the Flag is over. Campers will return to their cabins, while the cabin leaders meet in the Big House. You two will join us." The campers muttered, and Chiron glared around at them. "Well? Get going." He said. They filtered off in a rustle of armor, all eyeing us suspiciously as they went. Only Chiron and the cabin leaders remained. Chiron turned his attention towards us.

"Now, you will come with us. And you would be wise to remember; if you try anything, it will end badly for you." He said. I yawned and stood up.

"Doubt it. But I like your attitude! Let's go." I said with a grin, cracking my knuckles. "This'll be fun!"

* * *

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading! To our lone follower, THANKS FOR FOLLOWING US. IT IS BOOSTING AT LEAST MY CONFIDENCE. A friend and I are switching off chapters, so if you noticed the different writing style, don't worry. We just switched. I will be back next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Book 1: **

**CHAPTER 3: Meeting everyone.**

So after the rude introduction from Nathan, we left the crash site and continued to the camp. I looked over to Nathan and saw that the boy who previously had his sword at Nathan's throat now just walked a short distance behind him, glaring menacingly at Nate. Soon, we reached the edge of the forest we were in, and I saw we were at the top of a hill.

I remembered reading the books along time ago (PS Just wait until the Blood of Olympus. I cried), but I never imagined the camp to actually look the way it did. And the movies were WAY OFF.

The camp was surrounded by a ring of hills that connected together to almost form what looked like a crater, with the cabins nestled in a ravine on one side and a dark, evil-looking forest stretching across another. Both ravines were separated by a large hill (almost a small mountain, by the height of it) that had a large gash in the woods. As I looked closer, however, I saw that it was actually more recent. I guess we caused more damage than previously thought. The rest of the hills were covered in strawberry farms or forests. One tiny, lone hill stood on the opposite side of the cabins, with nothing but grass covering it. It seemed to be missing something.

We had just exited from what looked like the edge of the evil-looking forest when I saw a camper awkwardly running up to Chiron.

Then I saw he had hooves.

"Chiron! What happened? Who are these people? And what happened to the forest?" He said. He was small, looking somewhat like an eight year old kid, but if he was a satyr, I had no idea how old he actually was.

"Everything is fine, Grover" Chiron said, "Just go back to the fields."

"But have you heard about my license yet?"

"No, but I have heard that your searchers license might be possible if you went out and helped us find some campers."

"But it's scary out there!" The kid said. I could definitely see that this was _the _Grover, Percy's best friend and later leader of the Council of Cloven Elders.

"I don't know. Maybe you will find some friends out there." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Grover looked warily over to me. "Who are you?" He said. "You don't smell like a monster, but you also don't smell like a human. Definitely not a god."

"Grover, everything will be made clear at tonight's dinner. Now, run along. I heard that girl Juniper is at the northern fields."

Grover turned a deep shade of red. He said goodbye and ran off, and, judging by the sun, I would say he went north.

We continued on, and I saw more of the camp. A big house was nestled in the middle of the crater, with everything branching out around it. Basketball hoops, tetherball poles, and… wait, was that a dance mat? That seemed weird until I saw the actual campers.

Jesus Christ, the 90's were fucked up. And I know Jesus was just as ashamed of it. I've met the guy.

I would love to talk more about the kids, but they just looked _weird_. Just imagine Will Smith during the 90's and 90210, and you will have an accurate description of the camp.

ANYWAY, we had just arrived at the big house, which I assume was The Big House in the books, when a bunch of other campers walked up.

"Ah, good. You're all here then. Come, let's go inside before the evening shift."

"What evening shift?" Nathan asked.

"It's to protect us from monsters entering our camp." A boy said, taking off his helmet. He looked old, about college age, with long black hair. He looked familiar when I realized why.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR DAVID GROHL." Nathan and I yelled.

The dude stopped and almost seemed to blush. "Yes. I guess you've heard of Nirvana?"

"We love Nirvana." I said. _Just wait until the Foo Fighters_. I thought. "We're sorry for your loss."

"Oh. Well, thanks." He said, looking down. I didn't push it. I knew Nathan really wanted to ask if Kurt Cobain was a demigod, but I cut him off before he could say it.

"Um, just to clarify, what year is this?" I said, changing the subject.

"The year is 1993, by mortal years. Now let's all get inside and start the meeting before things get out of hand. And Richard, quit glaring at the newcomers. David, I thought you were going to pack for your trip." Chiron said. David said his goodbyes, and then sauntered off.

"So, is he a camper?" I asked.

"Not anymore. It is his last year here. He's 24 years old and now wants to continue his music career. But I don't know if it will work."

_Oh it definitely will._ I thought, turning around and walking into the house.

We all went inside and sat down at a Ping-Pong table. It was nice, if that Dick wasn't glaring at us from across the table. "If you excuse me, I will head back and grab our director, Mr. D, so he can join in on our conversation." He then disappeared into the back.

All the campers looked at the two of us. Some looked in wonder and some, like Dick, glared at us. I counted all the members. Seven. Wow. I expected more, I guess, though it made sense. Percy probably wasn't even born and Thalia was probably just a baby. Artemis was a maiden goddess, and Hera was all about "no sex with other people except your husband" type of thing. And Nico and Bianca were still in the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas. I did the math in my head, and seven seemed right.

I heard a noise and turned to see Chiron come in in a wheelchair with a fat dude behind him who looked like he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. I didn't know what to do, so I stood up, only to realize no one else was standing. _Idiot_.

"Jarred, Nathan, I would like to introduce our camp director-"

"Dionysus." Nathan and I said together. Everyone raised an eyebrow at us. Dionysus seemed to get more interested, rising himself up before asking, "And who are you two?"

"Um, I'm Nathan, and this is Jarred." Nathan said. I swear, he had never been calmer in his entire life. I quickly looked at him and saw that he was completely straight faced for a change. We learned a long time ago that courtesy in front of a god or God is very appreciated. So no swearing, unfortunately.

"Well, I got that from Chiron. What I am asking is more _what are you._"

"Well, that is a little bit more complicated." I said. I then went into a long story of how everything happened when the fire nation attacked.

Sorry. It was just the perfect moment to put it there. But seriously, I told the shortened version of our lives, though it took about two to three hours just to say. I left out the part about how in our universe, they were characters in a book. All the questions were held till the end, but Nathan quipped in every now and then just to say how "badass" he was. Jackass.

"So then dumbass over here hit the randomizer button-" "IT WAS SHINY!" "And we crash landed into your universe." I ended. Everybody in the room just stared at us.

"Well, that is a good story, but you can't honestly believe that you can each control lightning, metal, water, and fire, along with the fact that you can also 'regenerate' every time you die." Dick said, looking at us like a brat. _I couldn't wait to kill that asshole._

"Well, we'd love to regenerate, but we would become the opposite gender, so I'd rather not." Nathan said. He always said being a girl was weird. Though he barely had time to understand it since every time he regenerated, he just killed himself again to be a dude. I just sucked it up until I could feel that time of the month happening. Then I put a bullet through my skull because that felt better.

"However," I said, standing up," we can show you the other stuff." As soon as I said it, I flicked my wrists and two swords came out like switchblades from my arms. I had plastic surgery done in the 52nd century when we were visiting the Doctor. I then lit the right one up with fire while electrocuting the left one. Nathan went a little bit farther.

He just pushed Dick, who was still wearing his armor, out the door.

No other questions were asked.

"Well, you do not seem to have any intentions to hurt us," Chiron said, pushing himself away from the table," so I say we should all retire to dinner. Jarred, how long will you be here? Cause we might need to settle you into a cabin if it is for a while."

"_Well_," I said, dragging out the –ell sound.

"OH GOD WHAT." Nathan said, spewing his drink out.

"Remember when I said it would take a while to repair?"

"What are you getting at?" One of the campers said.

I looked around at everybody in the room.

"We're going to need to build a cabin. 20 years is going to be a long time to wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Book 1:**

**CHAPTER 4: We get some newbies. And a tree.**

I sat on top of our cabin, humming 'I'm on top of the world' by Imagine Dragons. Too bad they hadn't been formed yet. They're a good band. Jarred was inside, doing something or other, I don't really know what, and nor do I care. He was probably working on our ship, which was almost halfway done. It had been about ten years since we had crash landed, during which time, we had gotten in the good graces of the camp and the gods, and had been allowed to build this cabin. It was in the middle of the woods, situated on top of a hill, with an entire zip line course connecting it to the camp. It took five minutes to get to the cabins from here, taking the zip lines, and only two minutes to walk. Hell, we hadn't constructed it to be useful, we constructed it to be fun. The sun had begun to set, and I watched a thunderstorm passing on either side of us.

"Hey, you hear anything from camp?" Jarred yelled up at me. I looked down at him, he was covered with grease.

"No. Why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The sensors are picking up some activity near the camp. It can tell whether its monsters or what, but it's getting closer. I'm thinking it might be Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia." He said. I laughed.

"Dude, we've been expecting that development for a while. You seriously need to calm down about it." I said. He wiped his hands on his pants nervously.

"Yeah, I've just been wondering, what if we actually managed to save Thalia instead of letting her get turned into a tree, you know?" He said.

"Dude, it's a fixed point. You know we can't change those." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off by the sound of someone running towards our cabin. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, which was lying next to me. A Hermes kid burst through the brush, out of breath.

"Nathan, Jarred, we've got incoming. Three new demigods are coming in, rather powerful, with some nasty monsters on their tail." He said breathlessly. I looked at Jarred and nodded.

"Awesome. I've been itching for a fight." I said, and leapt off the roof, running through the woods. I could hear Jarred behind me, but out of the two of us, I was faster. I could hear the camp horns blowing, and I burst through the trees. Ares cabin was already up and running, charging up towards the top of the hill in full battle armor, followed closely by the Athena and Apollo cabins. I charged up the hill after them, just in time to see two kids, one male, and one a young girl with blond hair. I rushed past the Apollo, Ares, and Athena cabins, the first to reach the top of the hill. The young girl was crying, but I didn't stop, sprinting down the hill towards the horde of monsters. They were swarming over a girl, who I assumed was Thalia, and I unleashed a blast of lightning. The bolts arced from my hand, vaporizing the monsters over Thalia, and I scooped her up. Jarred was right behind me, and I handed her to him.

"Take her to the top of the hill. I'll take care of these fools." I said calmly. Jarred frowned at me.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" He pouted. I glared at him.

"Just shut up and take her. You took those hellhounds last week, remember?" I said. He frowned.

"Fine. But I get the next bunch, you hear?" He said, and hurried up the hill. I turned back towards the monsters and smiled at them. There was at least a dozen hellhounds, a couple of harpies, and a few others I didn't recognize. But I don't have to know what they are to kill them.

"Ah, screw it. I'm just going to get this over with." I said, and raised my hand. "No playing around, no toying with you. There's something I want to see." The ground rumbled, and a fissure opened up, swallowing the monsters on the ground. Lightning surrounded me, and I flashed forwards, cutting through the harpies like a knife through hot butter. I stopped and closed the fissure in the ground, and hurried up the hill, leaving dust behind me. When I got to the top, Thalia was glowing with a golden light. Jarred walked over to me.

"Here it comes." He said quietly. Luke and Annabeth were pushed backwards by one of Ares kids, and Thalia's body started to transform, turning into a tree. Thunder boomed, and where Thalia once stood. "And that's that." He said. I nodded, and looked over at Annabeth and Luke.

"It's going to be interesting watching them develop." I said. Chiron trotted up, and looked at the tree. He said something to Luke and Annabeth and led them off down the hill. I studied the tree, it was already fully grown. "You know, despite being 218 years old, I'm still amazed by the power of divine beings." I said quietly. Jarred looked at me and laughed.

"Look at you, getting all reminiscent and shit." He said. I glared at him.

"Shut it, asshole. You know what I fucking meant. Or do you want to end up like those monsters down there?" I asked. He laughed and walked down the hill, followed by the rest of the campers. I glanced at the tree and shook my head, smiling to myself. If only they knew what came next.

* * *

The next day was a bustle of activity, as usual. I wandered around the camp a bit, before making my way to the big house. Chiron was playing poker with Mr. D and Jarred, who was obviously winning, a big stupid grin on his face. Luke and Annabeth were sitting at the table with them. Annabeth was studying Jarred, and I walked over to them.

"How's it going?" I asked, causing Annabeth to jump. Jarred grinned at me.

"I'm winning." He said.

"I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically. "I was talking to these two." I said, putting my hands on Annabeth's and Luke's shoulders. Annabeth turned her big grey eyes at me, and Luke practically glared at me, which I thought was odd.

"Fine." He grumbled. I shook my head. I could tell that by 'fine' he meant 'terrible.'

"Well, I guess that's understandable, considering what you went through." I said. "Now, Jarred, can I meet you in the arena? I'd like to spar with you a bit." Jarred sighed and put down his cards.

"Fine." He said grumpily. I shook my head at him.

"Dude, you need to get better with the sword. You suck. Really bad." I said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." He protested. I laughed.

"Maybe. But-" I was cut off mid-sentence by Annabeth.

"So which of the gods are you?" She asked. I looked at her blankly, and Jarred started laughing. So hard he fell over, knocking over the poker table. Mr. D glared at him, and for a second I was afraid Jarred was about to become Flipper, the time continuum traveling dolphin. Mr. D just sighed and with a wave of his hand, the table righted itself, everything falling neatly into order. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not, girlie. What makes you ask?" I said. She blushed and turned away.

"Well, I saw you kill all those monsters….and I just thought….." She trailed off and I laughed.

"Well, I'm not a god. But I'm obviously not a regular mortal, either. It's a complicated story about the space/time continuum that I'm sure someone else will tell you about. Jarred! Pick yourself off the ground so I can beat your ass! Now come on." I said. Jarred sighed with laughter and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Can I come too?" Luke said suddenly. I looked at him in surprise, looked at Jarred, and then looked at Chiron.

"Chiron?" I said. He nodded.

"Sure." He said wearily. I nodded and looked at Luke, grinning.

"Alright, then. Let's go." I said. We walked down towards the sword fighting arena, where some of the campers were training. "Everyone step aside. I'm going to spar with Jarred and train the newbie." I said. They cleared off, and Luke stood in front of me, having grabbed a training sword. "Come at me." I said. He looked at me, confused.

"Aren't you going to draw your sword?" He asked I shook my head.

"No. Now come at me." I said. He charged, thrusting at me with his sword. I easily dodged it and slapped him upside the head. "Lesson one, don't get off balance. Again." I said with a grin. So, I got to train the bad guy. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Book 1**

**CHAPTER 5: I get in touch with my Feminine side.**

"Ok, on to lesson two, which is form. You have a bad tendency to attack with your feet close together. Spread them apart." Nathan said, mentoring Luke. I snuck out as Luke once again lunged at Nathan. As I left, I saw Annabeth running toward me.

"Jarred! I wanted to talk to you!" She said, running up. She was so small, it was hard to imagine her as the strategist who would later defeat Arachne. Oh well.

"Ya? What do you want to know?" I said, bending down.

She pulled me over to a rock and sat down on it. It had a good view of the camp. You could see all the cabins nestled in their U formation, and our ziplines stretching everywhere.

"How do you and Nathan have powers if you aren't demigods? Are you gods like Mr. D? And how come I have to be stuck in the Hermes cabin? And-" she said in rapid fire. I had to stop her just so she could take a breath.

"Woah, woah, take it easy there, Annie. Take a breath every now and then." I said, laughing. She blushed and calmed down.

"Now, as to why Nathan and I have powers, it's because we aren't from this universe." I said. Her face scrunched up.

"But how could you get here then if you are from somewhere else?"

I paused, and then told her to hold on to me. As soon as she did, I brought out a mechanism that allowed me to ride on these rails I set up so Nate and I could travel back to our cabin quickly. It was kind of like the rail system in Bioshock Infinite, but since it hadn't even been thought of yet, I decided to pull some creative liberties.

I set off on a run and then jumped, using my powers to propel us on to the rails and, soon enough, we landed at our cabin.

"WOAH, THAT WAS AWESOME! How did you do that! And why is your cabin all the way up here?"

"We like privacy. Allows us to work on our ship without interference from the outside world."

"What shi-" Annabeth started before seeing the giant, deep blue box sitting in the middle of the room.

"Annabeth, I would like to introduce you to the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Or TARDIS, since it is easier to say. It's how we got here."

"But how did you come through? It's wood."

"Here, this should explain." I said, as I opened the doors. I had finally decided to just set a new desktop theme, since the old one was smashed to bits, courtesy of Nathan's hammers. The TARDIS hummed with energy as we stepped into the room. Annabeth stopped and just looked around, amazed at just the size of the room. I went up to the terminal and typed in a sequence.

"It's… It's… AMAZING! The architecture is incredible! How did you put this inside of that small wooden box?" She asked, twirling around. She bounded up to the console and looked at all the buttons and switches.

"Well, it's actually prett- DON'T TOUCH THAT." I yelled as she went for a lever. She froze and slowly backed away. "Sorry that I yelled, but that would have turned on the engines, and those are, how do you say, WRECKED. We kind of crash landed. Anyway, think of the doors as a portal and the actual ship as a mini universe. Seriously, this thing is infinite. And alive."

Annabeth went wide-eyed when she heard it was alive. "How is it alive if it's a machine?"

"Well, that part is actually hard to explain. Just imagine a young tardis as a coral that just keeps growing. That is a SEVERELY dumbed-down version. Now, let's get back before Capture the Flag happens." I said, hoping she would stop asking questions. I was wrong.

We zip lined back down to the dining area. Everybody had already settled down to eat, so Annabeth went and sat by Luke, who looked like he had gotten the shit beaten out of him. I grabbed a plate and got some pizza. I went over to sit by Nate, who was sitting at the table we made after the first few weeks of staying here.

"So how did it go with Luke?" I asked, motioning to the severely bruised boy.

"He wouldn't keep his balance."

"Did you even use your sword?"

"No."

"Did you have your sword?"

"No. What did you expect?" Nathan said, grinning.

"I don't know. I just know you're jealous of my switch blade swords." I said, snarfing down a sausage pizza.

"No, I am not. Those things are ridiculous."

"Which is exactly what someone who is jealous would say." I said, waiting for his response. I knew that he wasn't actually jealous, but it's fun egging him on.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You know you're jealous. You just WISH you actually got the surgery."

"No, because you had to make sure it also stayed there during your regenerations, so you had to go into EXTREMELY painful surgery to gene splice the sections into you."

"Oh, I barely felt anything. Though that's mainly because I regenerated right after, so the pain just disappeared."

"Whatever. Same team tonight or different?"

"I think same. It would be fun. Show off our skills to Luke and Annabeth."

"Yeah." He said, just as Chiron rose up and tapped his glass.

"Hello everyone. I hope the pizza is excellent. If you had not heard last night, a message from the almighty Zeus came to us last night. Yesterday, a daughter of Zeus sacrificed herself to save her friends from absolute death. With her sacrifice, Zeus turned her into a tree to save her, and, as such, a magical barrier constructed itself around our borders. It shall keep all monsters out unless they are given permission to enter the camp for training purposes. It shall also protect mortals from entering our borders, so as of tonight, there shall be no more border patrols!" Chiron announced, with a unanimous sigh from the campers.

"Yes, yes, we are all grateful for Thalia's sacrifice. And she will be remembered because of it. However, we cannot mourn for her. Instead, let us welcome her compatriots, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. Now, we shall just wait for you to be claimed by your godly parents. It might take a while, but you shall eventually be claimed by your paren-" He stopped when a Hermes sign appeared above Luke's head. Of course he would be first. Though I might have called Hermes just to tell him Luke arrived.

"Well, that is quite a surprise. Anyways, the gods have seen fit to claim one of their own. Let's all welcome Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes!" Everyone clapped, but Luke just sank lower into his chair. "Now, let's all calm down. Tonight is Capture the Flag!" A cheer rose up, then died down as Chiron help up his hand. "The rules are the same: you must capture the other teams flag by crossing the river in the middle of the Forest. The cabins shall be separated as the Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, and Athena cabins versus the Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, and Demeter cabins. Jarred, Nathan, have you decided on how you shall play?"

"Yes. We shall both play on the same team with the Hephaestus, Demeter, and Apollo cabins." A collective groan rose up from the other team, while our team all high-fived.

"Yes, well, you know your rules. No metal bending, as you call it, and no deathblows. And remember, you cannot use your zip lines or sky rails. Now, let's all get ready for the game!" Chiron said. We all separated, and Nathan groaned.

"Why can't we use our metal powers? It's more fun that way." He pouted, throwing his food away, literally. I think I heard a satyr yelp.

"Sorry!" I called, and then turned back towards Nate as we headed for the forest. "You know why we can't use our metal powers. After the 18th win in a row and the pain you caused Dick the first few times, the cabin leaders took a unanimous vote."

"Oh yeah. How is Dick?"

"I don't know. I think he settled down in the northwest. But let's try not to kill each other tonight. This is a new record for me on keeping the same body."

"What do you mean same body?" I heard behind us.

We turned around, and Annabeth stood before us, in a suit of armor too big for her. The helmet drooped over her eyes.

"Annabeth, what are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be over with the Hermes cabin getting ready?" I said, turning her helmet so it was straight.

She wiggled out of my reach. "But I want to be on your team!" she said, pouting.

"I know, but you have to be on the other team. And don't you want to be on the same team as Luke?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Good luck then!" She said, running back to her side. I quickly shrunk her armor so it fit better on her without her noticing.

"This is gonna be fun." Nathan said, as we turned and climbed the hill. Our team had already set our flag down near Zeus's fist. We had checked it out the first week we were here, but I don't think that the Labyrinth had connected to the camp yet because we couldn't find anything. The team split up, with the Demeter cabin staying to guard the flag as the Hephaestus cabin and the Apollo cabin split up, flanking the other side. Nathan and I decided to guard the river, making sure that no one came across unless we allowed them to. We saw movement on their side, flashes of armor, twangs of bows, and a few kids gagging on fart arrows. Suddenly, we heard a deep growl come from across the river.

"What was that?" Nathan asked, unsheathing his sword.

I flicked out my swords and lit one up with fire. "I don't kn-"

Suddenly, a giant hellhound burst out of the bushes and swatted me across the river. I felt pain in my lower abdomen, but I let it subside because I saw that the hellhound wasn't alone. Two other dogs sneaked their way out of the brush behind Nathan. I quickly yelled "Behind you!" before sending two fireballs screaming towards the two hellhounds. One caught the first hellhound on the side, but the second ducked before his hit, causing the fireball to hit a tree and light it on fire.

Nathan quickly sent a wave across the bank, dousing the fire and pushing both hellhounds barreling toward the center of the river. I ran up behind them, quickly sending volts of electricity through my swords, before plunging them deep into the monsters sides. Both hellhounds erupted into dust and dissolved in the river. Nathan cursed.

"They must've gotten inside the camp before the magic barrier was erected." He said. I stood up and saw that the rest of camp had gathered. They all looked at me in horror.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me kill monsters befo-" I said before cringing, falling to the ground. Nathan ran up next to me and caught me, setting me down on the ground. I heard someone call for a medic, but Nathan stopped them.

"No, don't. It's too late for that anyway." He said, standing back.

Annabeth tried to run to me, but Nathan stopped her. "I suggest you all stand back." He said, watching me stand up. I looked at my stomach and saw gigantic gashes, but they were already healing. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

"Jarred, what's happening? How are you healing yourself?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, this is just the first step in regeneration. The next part is going to be a doozy." Nathan said, still pushing everyone back. They were probably twenty feet away when the light started coming out of my hands.

"Jarred, what- " Annabeth asked, but I stopped her.

"Just another part of my fantastic life. The reason I said this body was because Nate and I aren't even human. Well, not anymore. We now are apart of a different species, and this is how they cheat death. You can watch if you want, but it will be explosive." I said, feeling the heat from the regeneration reaching my neck.

Nathan stopped everybody at about 30 feet away, which was all I needed. I looked at all of them, then at Nate, and then at Annabeth before saying "Great knowing you all. Now let's just hope I'm not ginger." And at that, the second stage began. I had exploded in a flash of light, feeling all my innards twist around as they usually did. I screamed at some point, but it soon became high pitched. I felt my chest get heavier and my, ehem, _appendage_, suck into my body. The growing stopped on my chest, and my hair grew out to my shoulders. Finally, I felt my face change from a blocky, oval face into the more delicate, thinner face of a lady. And with that, the light stopped and I relaxed my limbs. I looked around and saw everybody, except Nate, staring at me. I looked down saw my new body. _Nice_, I thought.

"Um, hello." I said. My voice was now a higher pitch, and I could feel my teeth in a new position. I ran to the water and looked at my reflection. _Damn, I'm fuckable. And look at the hair!_

"Uh, Jarred…" Nathan said.

"Nathan, you know that when we change genders, we also change names." I said, still looking myself over. _My complexion could have been worse. At least there aren't any pimples. And no moles._

"_Fine_, Jackie, you might want to look at your shirt."

"Yeah, it's ripped, so?" I said, before getting a better view of what he was talking about.

A white shirt was not the best choice in shirts when you are drenched, especially as a woman.

* * *

**It's rated M for a reason, Kids! Felt like it needed a plot twist. Anyway, review it, share it, and whatever you do, do NOT think a love interest is going to grow between Nathan and Jarred/Jackie. We actually based the characters off of ourselves, so that is DEFINITELY not happening. However, a love interest will come later. For who, who knows! Stay in touch! -JhawkFilms**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Explanations are boring too.

I sat next to Jarred as he explained the long, boring, complicated shit that everyone pretended to understand. I didn't realize, but we never actually explained how we survived all of our adventures. So, when Jarre- Sorry, _Jackie_- regenerated, they were very surprised. I checked my watch and groaned. 6 more hours until the regeneration was complete. Six hours until I blew Jackie's brains out and turn her back into Jarred.

"…it's involves the metaphysical…" I heard her say, and I slammed my head on the table. _She's sooooo boring. _I was tempted to pull a Deadpool and blow my brains out to end it, but before I could decide to, she ended with a bunch of science-y terms that neither of us actually understood.

"English, dude. English." I groaned.

"Fine. Wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff." Jackie said.

"Ok, well, even I can't pretend I understood any of that." Chiron said. "But it sounds like you know what you're talking about."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. She doesn't know what she's talking about, because most of that was made up bullshit. However it is true that it has something to do with time vortexes and inter-dimensional travel, but that's about the extent of our knowledge in the matter." I said, lifting my head off the table. "She just wanted to sound smart." Jackie slapped me upside the head. I glared at her. "The hell was that for? It's the truth. You'd never be able to remember all that." I said. She still glared at me.

"I DO know what I am talking about. And don't cuss around kids." She said. My jaw dropped at the last part, as did everyone else's. Jarred would be right up here cussing with me, and even when he regenerated into a girl he would.

"Since when do you fucking care if I cuss or not?" I snapped. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"There are kids in the room." She said, attempting to sound menacing. It must've worked because the entire room fell dead silent, except for the sound of those campers closest to Jackie backing away. I laughed. It may work on them, but not me. I've known this asshole for too long.

"They're _demigods._ Who cares if they hear a little cussing? A) It's practically in every movie. B) They're fighting monsters at age 12, at the latest, they're going to cuss no matter what." I said. She shook her head.

"Whatever." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Once the 18 hour regeneration period is over, I am _so _going to shoot your ass." I said. Jackie reached out to slap me, but I caught her arm. "This is ridiculous. The only reason I'm cussing now is because you're overreacting. Pull yourself together." I snapped. Jackie thought for a second, and then rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, I've got a splitting headache. The regeneration took a lot out of me." She said. "Must be because I stayed in that body longer than usual." She groaned.

"How long were you, um, in that body?" Luke asked, still confused on the whole _change bodies when you die_ thing. I shrugged.

"He hadn't regenerated for 36 years this time, which is longer than his previous record by about ten years. I'm nearing 39 years in this body, which beats my previous record by about fifteen years." I explained. "We tend to go to quite a few dangerous places, so we end up regenerating a lot." Luke scratched his head.

"So if I kill you, you won't really die?" He mused, a sly grin on his face. I frowned.

"Don't push it, kid." I said. Jackie gave me a look that said 'oh shit, here we go again.' Luke grinned.

"Then how about we fight about it? I'm willing to have a go." He said. I stepped forwards, laughing.

"I like your spirit, kid. Let's go." I said. Chiron shook his head.

"No. It's too late now. It's time for all the campers to go to their cabins." A groan arose from the campers, and me too. I wanted to fight…I hadn't done much with the hellhound fight, and it was bugging me. The campers shuffled off, and Chiron turned his attention to me and Jackie.

"I didn't know you could change faces." He said, the tone of his voice was almost threatening. We had promised to tell them everything….I shrugged.

"Well, it didn't come up, and honestly, I forgot about it. But honestly, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Jackie said. Chiron narrowed his eyes at us.

"Yes, it does." He said.

"Look, we apologize and all, but there are some things about us that you're better off not knowing. Everyone has their secrets, and our past is ours. You ought to recognize this." I said calmly. "We've proven ourselves many times over in these past ten years, and I'm sorry we shook that foundation, but it's not like we were deliberately keeping this information from you. It's as Jackie says, we just forgot about it. Normally do until it comes up like this." I said. Chiron sighed and shook his head.

"I do trust you, that was just… unexpected." He said. I nodded.

"Usually is. Anyways, we'd probably better get back to our cabin. Jackie's not quite done with her regeneration yet." I said. "Usually takes about 18 hours to get through the final stages of regeneration." Chiron nodded.

"That much I did understand from Jar- I mean Jackie's speech." He said. I grinned.

"Thanks for understanding. Come on, Nate." Jackie said. We left just as the sun started setting in the west.

Six hours later we were back in the cabin, doing some minor repairs on the ship. It fixed itself for the most part, but we still needed to give it some assistance. Otherwise, we would be here for quite a bit longer. My watch beeped at me, the alarm going off. I looked at Jackie, who was sitting next to me.

"Well, that's 18 hours, man." I said. "Time to get this over with." I reached into my coat pocket, grabbing the .44 revolver I kept there. I pulled it out and cocked the hammer. "This will hopefully hurt quite a bit." Jackie lunged at my hand, pushing it back into my coat pocket.

"No! I want to see how long I can go in this body." She said quickly.

"Um…" I said, looking at her. "The last time we tried that, we nearly destroyed half of Europe when we got our period." Jackie grinned menacingly, and I flinched.

"Yes, but right now, only one of us is female." She said. I grumbled.

"Oh, God. Not this again." I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, that's what we're going to do, so I'm expecting you to try and stop me if I do go berserk." She said. I shuddered. We had tried this before too, one of us being male and one being female. God, if Jackie went berserk…..even I was afraid of that. Imagine a laughing, crying, angry, sad, happy, and any other emotion you can think of, demon chasing you while using superpowers. I shuddered inwardly. That was why we were banned from going to Germany in several of the universes.

"Okay then. I'll just kill you in your sleep. I hope you know that." I said. She laughed. If Jackie wasn't dead set on this, she would've blown her own brains out by now. I sighed. Guess there was no way around it. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go up on the roof." I said, and walked out of the ship. Our cabin was actually pretty large, with a spacious living room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and other rooms, with three levels of basement beneath us. Still, I enjoyed the roof more; I had almost moved my bed up there. Once up on the roof, I simply stared at the stars, before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

I woke when there was a creak on the roof. I heard someone breathing, so I mentally sighed and just stayed where I was. At the last second, I moved, opening my eyes and yelling 'BOO!' Unfortunately for me, Luke's reaction was to stab with the knife he had in his hand. It sunk into my shoulder, and I yelled, standing up.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I growled. Luke winced and backed up quickly, leaving the knife in my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just going to surprise you, I didn't mean to…." He said, eyes growing wide when he saw that I had frozen the blood running down my arm. I pulled out the knife with my free hand, closing the wound by freezing my blood again. This was one of my favorite tricks, it really freaked people out.

"Get out of here, before I decide whether or not to kill you." I snapped. He leapt off the roof in a hurry, almost killing himself, and sprinted off towards the camp. I grinned and winced at the same time. Jackie popped her head up from the hatch, laughing.

"Thought I'd let you have a little fun with him, but I didn't expect him to stab you. Is it painful?" She asked.

"Excruciating." I said, voice level and straight faced. "Now get me stitches. And some alcohol. I don't want this thing to become septic. By the way, I don't think I've showed this trick to this generation, have I?" I asked. Jackie laughed and tossed me the needle and thread.

"Nope, you haven't. And get that cut covered before going back to sleep. Night." She said, and went back down to the main floor. I grinned and slowly stitched up my wound. Tomorrow would be a blast. _Luke, you've made your first mistake._


	7. Chapter 7

**Book 1**

**CHAPTER 7: I realize one thing hasn't changed about me.**

The next morning, I awoke to strings of hair in my face.

_Ugh. I hate long hair. It's just so… long._

I got up out of my bed and went into the shower. I took off my pajamas and got in, making sure I washed everything. I had gotten pretty dirty yesterday, and I was not going out covered in grime. I got out of the shower and put a towel around my waist until I remembered I now had two new things that had to be covered.

_ Woops. Gotta cover my girls now._

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection in the mirror. I briefly saw my new face. It looked good without makeup, but that was because it never had any on yet.I realized early on that girls only look horrible without their makeup because _of _the makeup. Without it, girls looked just fine. I turned and grabbed my hairbrush, only to turn around to see my guy reflection in the mirror.

"Hey there. You're looking good." It said.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself. Are we really going to do this now? I am half naked." I said, brushing my hair.

"Meh, this was the first time you looked in a mirror today, so I thought that maybe…"

"Yeah, yeah, you decided to do it now. Whatever. So, usual routine?"

"Yep. So, how's the new personality? Is it tomboy this time, or girly."

"Well, I feel like a normal girl this time. Not too tomboyish, so that's new."

"Okay then. Just remember that I don't want to regenerate into a dress. That would be a bit weird."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have worn a white t-shirt to a capture the flag game and gotten soaked." I replied, finishing my hair to the sound of knocking.

"Jackie? You done yet? You're taking forever and we need to get down to camp so I can get revenge on Luke for stabbing me." Nathan said through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Just talking to my alternate self."

"Oh. Good to know everything is usual. Tell Jarred hi for me." Nathan said, walking away. This wasn't the first time this happened to us.

"Okay, well, I guess that's my queue. Oh, and let's keep the boyfriend thing to a minimum. I do NOT want that." My boy reflection said before shimmering away to show my face again. I didn't tell him, but I had a feeling that our sexual orientation hadn't changed this time.

And I think I was okay with that.

* * *

"Do you like Nathan?" I heard over my shoulder as I watched another sparring round of Nathan v. Luke. It was definitely not a question I was expecting.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat. I turned to see Silena Beauragard leaning over me. She had gotten here two years ago, and had just settled in to the Aphrodite cabin. Some other chauvinistic camper was in charge right now, but was out on a quest for some 'love charm' for her mother. I had a feeling she wasn't going to find it, especially since I took it from her mom after she visited me over the exact same question shortly after I had turned into a woman. Good luck trying to find it in the Medusa Cascade. Bitch.

"I'm just wondering. I always see you two hanging out, and you always laugh at the same jokes. It looks like you really, _really_, like him." Silena said, sliding into the seat next to me. She looked really sweet, so I could tell she had her _tell me all about your love life_ switch turned 'on'.

"Um, Silena dear, I don't know how to put this, but, um, I actually swing the _other_ way." I said, pursing my lips and blushing. I never really told anybody about that other than Annabeth, but she promised to keep her mouth shut. Though I think the guys started catching on when I told them to fuck off. Damn, I'm sassy.

Silena looked confused for a moment before realizing what I meant, at which time she then turned the same shade of red as her lip-gloss. Which, to put into terms for those not seeing it, was a deep cherry red. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. You just never seem to act different to any other guy than Nate."

"Yeah, well, that's because Nathan is my best friend. We've been through a lot together." I said. And I also didn't know how the whole reproduction thing was going to work anyways, since technically we weren't fully human anymore.

"Okay. Um…" she said, before leaning in and whispering "Are there any _girls_ that you have a crush on?"

I was about to say yes when she walked in. Damn, if I was hot, Alex was fucking _Aphrodite_. She was tall, lean, and had long brown hair flowing down her back, but she kept it in a ponytail just like mine. She was an older girl, daughter of Athena, and one of Annabeth's sisters, but she had been there for much longer. I had known her since before I turned into a woman, but she hadn't actually matured until about 3 years ago. Which was 2 years after my regeneration. For those of you who can't do math, that's 5 years of sweet, loving, _periods._ I have already been locked in a cage 16 times. Nathan's getting really sick of it. I sometimes see him try and sneak his gun out before I turn around and talk to him.

But enough about me. Let's focus back on Alex. Her full name was Alexandria, named after the famous library (figures for a daughter of Athena and a college professor), and boy was she smart. Several times, we got into discussions about which general was best throughout history, and every moment was blissful. I never had the courage to actually ask her out, even though I have done that before in earlier regenerations, but that was only when I was a man. This time, I was too shy to actually do it. Also, for those not getting the subtext, that means that, yes, I have regenerated from a man into a woman with a girlfriend. Has it ever ended well?

I am the leading consumer of Kleenex. Now, this doesn't mean I have never been asked out by a guy before when I was a woman, but I usually knew the guy when I was a guy, so it just felt awkward to me. But this was the first time that I, as a woman, was truly, utterly, in love. Too bad I was shy this time.

Alex saw me and ran up to sit with Silena and I. I turned to talk to Silena, but I realized she had already left me to go talk to Luke. Man, she idolized him. I was surprised Annabeth didn't take her knife out and slit Silena's throat sometimes. Alex came and sat down next to me. She was already 19 years old, with the body of a 22 year old, and she had on her (and my) favorite t-shirt, a custom made shirt that said "I'd tell you to shut up, but my I.Q. would explain why." I had given it to her as an 18th birthday present. It fit nicely over her chest. And, yes, I designed it that way.

"Hey Jackie! How's it going?" She said in her silky swee- I think I should stop before I lose focus and start imagining things that I'm sure Nathan would beat me up over. Not because I thought of it, but because then this would become erotic and he _hated _erotic stories. But I still have thought of it before. *wink *wink

"Uh, great! How's your sword practice coming along?" I said, noticing she had her sword strapped at her belt.

Yes, that was in my peripheral vision. Shut up, you pervs.

She groaned. I knew she liked long-range weaponry, including guns, but the class I taught was usually reserved for 20 year olds and up, but by that time, they had already left camp. She was actually one of the few campers above the age of 18 in the camp at the moment. "It sucks. I have to take this stupid class for another year because I can't aim a bow, but I'm not old enough to use a gun because of Chiron's stupid rule." She said, frowning. Nathan ran up to us to see what we were talking about, and sat on the other side of me. Alex said hi before going back into a long complicated rant on how Chiron should lower the age restriction to 18 to use guns, along with some other stuff, but I barely registered it. I just looked into her gray eyes and just imagined kissing her lips until the world burned in the suns dying flames.

"Don't you think I'm right, Jackie?" She said, and I slipped out of my coma.

"Oh, absolutely. So, are you ready to train?" I said, getting up. It was my first time training her, since her old instructor died on a quest. He had been sent to extract a treasure from some drakon's layer, but his group came back without him. The funeral was sad, but Nathan and I honored him with a 21-gun solute. No, not firing 21 times. We knew how to configure guns and shoot them off at the same time.

Alex got up and stretched, flexing every muscle in her body, making me want to jump off a bridge to hide my inner screaming. "Yep. Let me just put on some armor, and I'll be ready." She said, going over to the armor station. Luke came out just before, and was walking toward his cabin. You could see his scar that he had gotten a few years earlier. I could slowly see him becoming the bad guy every day.

Alex took about 5 minutes putting on her armor, so Nate and I talked a little bit.

"So how is Luke doing?" I said, motioning to the young man who was now helping the Stoll brothers with a prank.

"He's pretty good at sword fighting now. He's even come up with his own style of fighting, instead of copying me. The fights are getting longer every day it seems."

"I noticed. This one set a record of 28 minutes."

"Yeah, that's pretty good. Though you just set a record for not telling me you were gay. Nice job with 5 years, 7 months, and 18 days." He said, causing me to fall back in surprise.

"What-No, I'm not-Who told-How did you know?" I said, embarrassed.

"Dude. You've been hanging out with Alex a lot lately. And I've known you for, how long has it been now? 220 years?" He said, laughing with a maniacal grin on his face. "I figured it out in week two."

"I think. I can't remember on the spot. But please, _PLEASE_, don't tell her. It would kill our friendship." I said, picking myself up. "And this is my first regeneration where I've been gay. So of course I've set a record."

"I don't know. Your 13th time…"

"SHUT UP." I said, just as Alex came out. She had fixed her hair into a bun and had her helmet in her hands. Her shirt was covered in celestial bronze armor. "You ready?" She said, putting her helmet on. I hated how it covered her beautiful face.

I flicked out my swords and walked down to the arena. "Ready when you are, milady."

She unsheathed her sword and started circling me. I stayed exactly where I was and turned to meet her stare. She walked low to the ground, keeping her center of gravity steady while looking for the best time to strike. I couldn't see under her helmet, and that was really starting to tick me off, not for obvious reasons but because I couldn't track where her eyes were moving. I waited for her first mistake to happen, which came from her stepping just within reach of my sword.

"HIYAAH!" I yelled, flicking my blade beneath her chin and quickly cutting the band keeping the helmet on, careful not to scratch her ivory skin. In one swift movement, I turned and brought my other sword under the edge of her mask and flicked up, making the helmet fly into the stands.

Alex quickly regained her footing and backed away. "You know that's cheating. Now how am I supposed to murmur insults your way?" She jokingly said, grinning as she sidestepped into my blind spot. I quickly brought my closest sword around to deflect her sword, only to hit nothing and see that she had brilliantly waited for me to make that mistake before actually moving in for hit between my ribs. I had no armor on, but even though I liked taking the risk, I wasn't ready to regenerate just yet.

I used my momentum to dodge her attack while simultaneously bringing my next arm down, disarming her and knocking her to the ground. She landed face down, only to turn over and both of my blades hovering over her throat.

"So, what have we learned today?" I said, quickly flicking my swords back into their resting state in my arms, and helped Alex up.

"Don't attack a beautiful woman with two swords?" She said. I was briefly surprised, terrified that she had learned my secret, when she brought her leg around and struck the backs of my legs, causing me to fall down onto my back.

I groaned from hitting the ground, and saw her laughing while leaning down to help me up. "Rule 1," she said, holding her hand out, "don't get distracted by your opponent. Isn't that right, Nathan?"

Nathan was too busy laughing his ass off in the stands.

We were walking out of the stadium, talking about fighting styles, when Chiron and Grover called us over to the Big House. We walked in to find Annabeth sitting down with Silena at the Ping-Pong table.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, seeing the bloodshot eyes of both campers.

"Sadly, yes." Chiron said, motioning us to sit. "David just got back today from Jessica's quest." _Jessica. She is the Aphrodite cabin leader._ I knew I'd remember her name at some point.

"Both Jessica and Charlene are dead."

_Fuck. She was the Aphrodite cabin leader._

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Silena. And Annabeth." I said. Alex went over to Annabeth to provide support for her little sister. Charlene was the former Athena cabin leader.

"Yes, well, we shall have those funerals later. We are now absent of two different cabin leaders." Chiron said, moving the meeting along. "And, because Silena has been here longer than her siblings, she can now choose to take over as Cabin Leader for the Aphrodite Cabin."

Silena looked up surprised and shakingly agreed to her responsibilities. She stayed in the same position and blankly stared into thin air after she was done agreeing to her responsibilities. Chiron then moved on to Alex and Annabeth.

"Now, girls, I know that this is hard for you. But you both know the best way to get over something is to move on. Now, Alex, since you have been here longer than your other siblings, and are older than then, you can take on the position of Cabin Leader. Do you accept?" He said, looking at Alex.

Alex thought for a moment before replying "No." Chiron was taken aback by it, but he quickly righted himself, asking Alex why.

"I've been here for a long time, but I am no longer a camper, Chiron. I think it's time I move out of my cabin. And that means I can't take the position. Don't get me wrong, I would love to stay here, but I don't know of anywhere in the camp I could now have privacy." She said, looking up at Chiron.

Chiron looked like he was about to say something when I said the stupidest thing I have ever said in my entire life, including the other regenerations.

"You could say with us."

Everybody in the room looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, though Nate went a step further with his jaw clamping shut and his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Well, you could sleep in my room while we add on another room, and we have our own water, heat, and entertainment. It still provides you with a life at camp while giving you the privacy you want. Why not?" I stated. Chiron frowned and thought about it before saying, "Yes. It does make sense. But you would not be allowed to be a camper anymore."

"I can be an instructor." Alex said. All the while, Nathan was still in the exact same position, turning his face to each speaker. "I would love to teach campers. I didn't really plan on going to college anyways, and it would be nice to be on my own for once."

Chiron nodded, before turning to Annabeth. "You do know, Annabeth, that this means that you will take on the responsibilities of your own cabin as Cabin Leader?"

Annabeth beamed, stating an adamant "Yes" before hugging Alex, Nathan (who had moved to a more surprised position) and I before running out with Silena to go talk to their cabins. Now, only Alex, Nathan, Chiron, Grover, and I remained in the room. I had completely forgotten about him because he was so silent.

"Well, now that that is settled, we can move on to the next piece of business." Chiron said, motioning us to sit down.

We sat down at a couch before Chiron spoke again. "Jackie, as you know, you look the oldest among the three of you. You can easily pass of as a 21 year old, though how you still look relatively the same since you regenerated, I don't know, so this is mainly a question for you."

I knew what he was talking about. When I regenerated, I looked about 20 years old, but no I think my body had aged to maybe 23 years old on the outside, but that was just because I usually stopped aging at about 25. How Nathan still looked 20, I had no idea. He claims it's because he dares his body to age, and it's so afraid of him that it doesn't. Don't ask how he got that idea, I don't want to know what goes on inside his head 90% of the time.

"Grover has found a very powerful half-blood at a school called Yancy Academy. Now, normally, we would bring him here immediately, but this one seems to be a special case. I will need to go undercover as a teacher to judge him, and I would like a teacher assistant, as you call them now. I would like one of you to come with me."

Alex seemed excited, but Nathan and I just shared a glance. I agreed to do it, because Nathan declined, opting for helping build Alex's new living quarters in our cabin. We left the meeting to go pack our things, but when I got to my room, I sat down and didn't move for a while.

There was only one half-blood who I knew of who went to Yancy academy, had Chiron as a teacher, and had Grover in the middle. I couldn't believe the moment was finally here.

_Percy Jackson, get ready for your whole life to change._

* * *

**Okay, so! I think we've set down all the characters we wanted. Love interest: Check. Relationship set with Camp: Check. Co-Author still hating my guts for making my character regenerate into a lesbian: Check. Remember, we'd love reviews! And to the person who sent us a private message (I will keep them anonymous to add a sense of mystery), Thanks so much for liking our story. Nathan and Jarred/Jackie are characters we came up with ourselves, just as a stand in. We wanted you, the readers, to somehow make your own connections with each character. That's why we kept the descriptions to a minimum. We'd love to hear some comments, or reviews, because this will be the last chapter of Book 1. The next few books will not skip ahead in years, and will stay relative to the original Percy Jackson books. Say what you like, what you hate, who you like, who you hate, and please don't ask what happened to that kid named Dick. We realized he wasn't going to do much for our story, so we dropped him. Thanks so much for reading! - Jhawkfilms**


	8. Book 2: Chapter 1

**Book 2**

**CHAPTER 1: I am the god of Stalling.**

I yawned, lazily watching Luke training the other campers. He was teaching them the basics, thrusts, strikes, and how to counter. I yawned again and glanced over at Alex, who was sitting next to me. I could see why Jackie liked her; she was pretty, but not really my type. She and Luke switched off training the campers every day, so she was technically 'off duty.' That didn't stop her from calling out tips every once in a while, though. What a workaholic. I rested my chin in my hand, watching Luke beat the crap out of the trainees. Luke sidestepped as one of them thrust at him and slapped his ribs with the flat of his blade. The kid stumbled and stood up, protesting and rubbing his ribs.

"He's taking it easy on them. That should've at least broken a rib." I said.

"That's why you don't teach the beginners." Alex said, sharpening her sword. "And why very few people still want to spar with you."

"Pussies. The lot of 'em." I grumbled. "So what I break a few bones now and then? Bones heal." Alex glared at me.

"Last time you sparred with Clarisse La Rue you broke her hand. She wasn't able to hold a sword for the next three weeks." She said, knowing I wouldn't know who the hell she was talking about unless she said their whole name. I shrugged.

"She deserved it. Letting her guard down like that, it's embarrassing for a child of Ares." I said. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and went back to sharpening her sword. I grinned. I might be the only guy in history to win an argument with a woman, even if it was out of pure stubbornness. Luke called out that the session was over and walked over to us, wiping his brow.

"I'll tell you what, training those newbies wears on the nerves. Some of them just don't get it." He said, grinning. The thin scar on his cheek stretched. Ever since he had gone on that quest, he had really changed. It wasn't noticeable to those who hadn't known him well before then, but I noticed. He seemed darker, more reserved and unwilling to really connect with anyone anymore. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, try breaking some bones next time. Makes it more enjoyable. That's how I survived training you." I said. Alex snorted, shook her head, and continued sharpening her sword. "Got something to say to me, Alex?" I challenged, half hoping for a retort. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Nope." She said. Luke cleared his throat.

"You two seem to be a bit more on edge than usual." He said.

"She's just upset with me because I haven't started on her section of the cabin yet." I said. She glared at me.

"It's been three weeks since I've moved in with you two. Two weeks since Jackie left. It should be done by now." She said in a steely voice. I lay down on the bench, basking in the sun and closing my eyes. Suddenly I remembered I was supposed to Iris message Jackie today. I sighed and sat up.

"Probably. But I'm lazy. Anyways, I'm going to go Iris message Jackie. We'll talk about it later. Maybe." I leapt upwards, hooking onto the sky rail above me and zipping off towards the cabin. When I got there, I used my powers to create a mist and tossed in a Drachma. Jackie's face appeared on the screen, she was eating lunch and staring at something. I cleared my throat and she jumped, startled at my sudden appearance.

"About time. Where you been, asshole?" She asked, glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Watching Luke train the newbies and arguing with Alex. You?" I asked.

"Not much, nothing to report- wait what do you mean arguing with Alex?" She said. I grinned.

"You owe me a new pistol." I said. "Along with that Katana for the first week." She laughed. Alex had been sleeping in Jackie's room while her room was being built. Now Jackie was off at Yancey with Chiron, but she came back on weekends. She had bribed me to stall on the construction of Alex's room for as long as I could. I was surprised they both hadn't drowned in Jackie's drool by now.

"No way. You've stalled for this long?!" She said. "Will you be able to hold out until after this weekend?" I nodded.

"Stalling is an art, and I am its god." I said. Jackie laughed.

"No doubt. I'll throw in a new hunting knife for this weekend." She said. I grinned.

"You'd better come through with that." I said.

"Come through with what?" Alex said. I turned to face her, grinning.

"I-uh, ah, umm….." Jackie stammered. "I was just telling Nathan that I'd give him a new knife if he finished your room by Sunday." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"That's all it takes? A new knife?" She said. I shrugged.

"Well, sometimes it's a sword, sometimes it's a pistol." I said. I looked at Jackie, who was slowly regaining her color after Alex's appearance. An idea popped into my head. "You know, she gave me this pistol," I said, pulling my .44 out, "to keep it a secret that she has a crush on you." I said, glancing over my shoulder at Jackie. She went completely white, and her jaw dropped. Alex laughed nervously.

"Uh, you're kidding, right?" She asked. I looked her straight in the eyes, completely straight faced.

"No." I said. A mixture of emotions ran across Alex's face, including what looked like hope. _Intriguing._ I mused. Let's just hope Jackie didn't notice that. I grinned and laughed, shaking my head. "Had you going there, didn't I? Yeah, I'm kidding. Just wanted to see your reaction." I grinned, and Alex smiled. I looked at Jackie. She was glaring at me.

"I figured as much." Alex said, smiling. "I was just making sure." I raised my eyebrows at that. Was that disappointment I detected? This required further investigation. "Well, get it done by Sunday, and I'll give you a new bow too." She said, and disappeared from the doorway. I raised my eyebrows and turned back towards Jackie.

"Hear that? Sunday's as long as you get." I said, grinning.

"I hate you." She growled. I could almost feel her hands around my throat.

"The feeling's mutual. Anyways, there's something I need to do. Talk to you later." I said, letting the mist drop.

"When I get back-" Jackie's threat was cut off, and I grinned. Time to go test my theory. I exited the fountain room and walked into Jackie's room, where Alex was sorting her scrolls and books on her side of the room. I cleared my throat and she jumped, whirling around. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She warned. I shrugged, and picked up one of the knives sitting on the dresser, toying with it.

"So, tell me. Do you like Jackie?" I said, flipping the knife expertly through my fingers. A moment of panic crossed Alex's face, and then she laughed nervously. _Bingo_. I told myself.

"Well, of course. She's a good friend." She said. I shook my head, and caught the knife in the air.

"You know what I mean. You've got a crush on her, don't you?" I said, putting on my, _I see through all your lies _face.

"Ah-buh, how-uh…" She stammered, and then sighed, hanging her head. "Promise you won't tell?" She asked, pleading with me. I inwardly grinned. Gotcha. Now for the clincher.

"Yep. Promise." I said, and turned to walk out the door, and then stopped. "You sure you want me to build your room by Sunday?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm just saying. If you wanted, I could get you another week in here with Jackie. I hear its fall break next week, or something like that." I said. She blushed and thought about it for a second.

"You could do that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a god amongst men when it comes to stalling." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll give you a new sword for this. And for keeping this secret." She said. I grinned.

"Deal. I'll get you a week. Don't sweat it." I said, and walked out the door. I managed to hold myself together as I walked into the TARDIS, walking as far into it as I could before collapsing to the ground, laughing. Oh god, I am such an ass. At this point, it was no longer for the shit that they'd give me to do this for. Now it's just for fun. I stood up, controlling myself. I had to keep this a secret as long as I could, even from the two of them.

"Oh, god. I never knew being a mediator could be this much fun. Thank you, Muhammad, Vishnu, Christ, and Aphrodite. This is going to be so much fun." I said, and shook my head. Now to wait until Jackie got here. I couldn't wait to see her reaction when I told her I got her another week. Now, she might not try and kill me. Win-win.


	9. Chapter 9

**Book 2**

**Chapter 2: The English department fucks up my day.**

"Motherfucking son of a bitch." I mumble under my breath as I walk into the halls of Yancy. I had been in Chiron's office when Nathan had called, so I didn't have any interruptions. "Now my chances with Alex are zip to _none_." _Asshole._ _Why do you always have to ruin things for me?_

I reached Chiron's classroom and glanced at his plaque on the door. _Mr. Brunner, European History and Classical Mythology._ I had personally made sure it said that, just because it reminded me of both his fake name and what he taught. I walked in as he was talking about the early history of Greece and how Athens had become prominent in something. I didn't really pay attention. I walked over to his desk and started grading tests.

_Fail. Fail. Nice job Greg, though it's Aristotle, not Erin Stotle. C-, B-, C-, C+, D, B. _I rubbed my eyes as I got to my next test. The name read _Percy Jackson_. I looked toward Percy and saw that he was lazily leaning on his arm as Chiron talked about how the Greeks paid for things.

I looked back down at his test and started grading. _As always, nice job Percy. _I thought as I marked a _B+_ on the top of the test. I had started giving him tips on how to study earlier in the year, but it was hard dealing with his dyslexia.

"Now, if Ms. Hawkins could help me with this, could you please describe how Ancient Greeks used their swords in combat." Chiron said, motioning to me. I got up and stretched, which caught a few of the boys' attention. I glared at them as I got out of my chair and grabbed the prop sword from the umbrella stand. I had chosen the last name Hawkins because my distant relative was Sir John Hawkins, the famous explorer who had helped the English colonize the New World. I thought of myself as an explorer going through all these universes, finding new things. It made me feel closer to my human heritage.

I moved to the center of class and started lecturing on how the Greeks primarily used a slashing move when fighting their opponents. I looked over at Percy and saw he had become wide eyed, watching my every move as I pretty much waved my plastic sword around. I mainly used slashing moves myself, so it was easy for me to mimic, but my style usually also included a flaming sword.

I ended the lesson as the bell rang, concluding the day for the students. I put the sword back in the umbrella stand and looked at the schedule again. Tomorrow, we were going to be watching Disney's _Hercules_ and spot all the mistakes it made with the Greek and Roman mythologies. Then for the next few weeks, we would have nothing until the trip to the museum. _I still need to make sure Mrs. Dodds is on the trip. Don't want the timeline to change too much._

I went back to grading the tests, putting on my glasses. My eyes had adjusted to the Mist-free atmosphere of Camp, so every time I left now, the whole world looked fuzzy and weird. The glasses helped me see the Mist. I looked back at the tests and saw Grover's test next. It had small wisps of the mist still clinging to it, so I took off my glasses and cleaned them. When I put them back on, the wisps were gone. The glasses did have a few glitches still.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my office." Chiron said, moving his wheelchair toward the door. "Make sure that those tests are graded by tonight. And remember-"

"The bus back to the city leaves at 4:30 tomorrow. I know, Mr. Brunner." I said, waving goodbye. I stayed at the desk grading the tests for a good hour or so, marking more _C_'s on them than _B_'s. _Jeez, these kids are dumb._ I had just finished grading when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said, rubbing my eyes.

The door opened and 7 ladies from the English Department came in. They were older, and had been at Yancy for 3 years. I knew their names, having met them when we first arrived here. They usually hung out with Mrs. Dodds during lunches, so I wasn't surprised to see wisps of Mist coming off of them.

"Hello ladies. Do you need something from Mr. Brunner?" I said, taking my glasses off to clean them.

"Oh no, dear. We wanted you to meet a friend of ours. She really wanted to meet you." Mrs. Webb said, standing in the middle. A woman walked in, about my height, with blond hair flowing down her shoulders. I put my glasses back on to get a better glimpse of her, because my eyesight got really fuzzy at that distance.

_Oh, fuck me._

The wisps of mist were still there, coming off of all eight women. I always knew something was wrong with them. Now I know.

I kept a straight face, not showing any reaction. "Hello. My name is Jackie Hawkins. What's your name?" I asked, putting out my hand to shake her hand.

"Well, I've been called many things. But Jackie is a good name." The woman said, shaking my hand. She had a firm handshake, but I saw her eyes were a deep shade of red. The other women started covering all the exits, moving discreetly as if I wasn't going to notice.

"So, what can I do for you?" I said, sitting back down behind the desk. I moved my arms so they looked like they were crossed on my lap, but I actually pressed a button on the side of the drawers. I had made sure the room was prepared if this happened. I felt the slightest _click_ before the room became sound proof.

"Well, dear. We have some news about your boss, Mr. Brunner." Ms. Bolte said, guarding the door to the hall. It was useless now, because I had deadlocked it so now no one could get in and out. If someone were to look in, the room would look empty.

"What? Did something happen to him?" I said, acting naïve. I started slowly moving the chair back from the desk, allowing me space to quickly get underneath it.

"Oh, no. Not yet at least. But he isn't what he seems to be." Mrs. Webb said, guarding the windows. All the women were now in a half circle formation, with the new woman standing in the middle. "He is actually a monster from your Greek Mythology. His real name is Chiron."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He is a centaur, and he is here trying to find a child of the gods in this school. Unfortunately, we do not know who this child is. So we must find out from him."

"Um," I said, putting on a scared/confused face, "have you guys been smoking something? The Greek Myths are just that, myths. They aren't real."

"Oh, but dearie, _they are._" Mrs. Webb said, and all the teachers started to change. Their legs transformed, one bronze, the other turning into a donkey's. I immediately realized what they were. _Empousa_.

"M-Mrs. Webb, w-what happened to your legs?" I said, faking a stammer. _Damn, I'm good at acting._

"Why, don't you recognize us? We are in your little lessons. We are the Empousa, servants of the goddess Hecate. And the woman in the middle is our apprentice."

As she said that, the woman in the middle changed. But, instead of turning into an empousa, her hair turned darker, her waist got slimmer, and her eyes turned hazel. Soon, I was looking at an exact replica of me.

"What the…?" I said, actually surprised at this. The woman spoke with my voice.

"What a nice body. I think I will keep this body for myself." _Oh, HELL no._

"Now, unfortunately, their can't be two Jackie's, dear. So," Mrs. Webb said, forming a fireball in her hands, "you cannot live. I'm sorry dearie. You had a nice life."

She threw the fireball, and I ducked beneath the desk. It exploded behind me, destroying the chair. The empousai cackled.

"Don't hide, dearie. Your death will only take a moment!" I heard. I opened a compartment from under the desk and pulled out my secret weapon.

I jumped out from under the table, and brought up my Remington shotgun to my shoulder. "Did I forget to mention?" I said, aiming at the new me. "It's picture day, ladies. Now look here, smile, and wait for the flash!"

I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Several small celestial bronze BB's shot out of the gun and struck Other Me in the chest. She screamed and blew up in a spray of gold dust. The other empousai backed up.

"What? Why can we not smell godly blood?" Ms. Bolte said.

"Because, bitch, I'm not a demigod." I said before blowing her away. The BB's didn't impact the walls, partially because I made sure they only impacted the monsters, and partially because the walls were just that thick. I turned to shoot the others, but an empousa knocked the gun out of my hands. I punched her in the face and turned to see Mrs. Webb bending the gun out of shape.

"Oh no. Now what are you going to kill us with, dear?" She said.

"Quit calling me 'dear'. And I'll just use these."

I whipped my swords out and put just enough of an electrical current through them so they sparked with energy. Mrs. Webb dropped the gun and yelled "GET HER!"

All the empousai attacked at once. I slashed one through the abdomen and stabbed another through the head, sending a shockwave of electricity through the blade. It twitched for several seconds before bursting in a cloud of dust. I turned into a whirl of blades, slicing through every single one until the only one left was Mrs. Webb, lying on the ground looking up at my blade.

"H-How could you have done this? What magic is this?" She said, sweating profusely. I sheathed my blades in my arms before using my powers to pull my shotgun into my hand.

"I'm not from this world. Not even from this universe. And just so you know," I said, before bending the gun back into its original state without touching it, "I'm one of a kind, bitch. Two hearts makes everything better. Now, hold still. My camera doesn't do well with moving objects."

_BANG_.

* * *

The janitor didn't accept my explanation of how a sandbag broke in the room. But, he was paid to clean, not ask questions, so he just went to work. Chiron said he would try and find a new set of teachers and create an aura effect with the mist to make it seem they had always been there in place of the empousai. The next day went well, with Chiron creating a story of how the 7 English teachers had all (miraculously) won the lottery and were going on a vacation. The students appreciated it.

I had packed up my things for the weekend and was walking by the staff room when I overheard something.

"Hey, when did they install those statues on the building?" One teacher said.

"I don't know. It's like they just popped up out of nowhere." Another said.

I froze.

_No. They can't exist in this world_. _They can't._

I walked up to the window and looked outside, a feeling of dread filling my stomach.

On the top of the building, with their hands covering their faces, two statues of angels sat across from me. I quickly looked away to ask the teachers when they arrived, but they had already left. As I turned around to stare at the statues, I jumped.

One had removed its hands and was pointing right at me, smiling.


	10. Book 2: Chapter 3

**Book 2**

**Chapter 3: I Shoot the Titan Lord in My Head**

My dreams tend to be…..distorted and weird. So, when this dream popped into my head while I slept, with a very realistic and stable outlook, I was surprised. And then I was surprised that I was surprised, and I was in control of my own movements.

"The hell is this?" I muttered, bending down and grabbing a handful of sand. I was standing in the middle of a road made of sand, with plains surrounding it. "This is utterly boring." I muttered, and sat down. Everything was excruciatingly realistic, from the wind, to the sun, to the sound of the grass. "This is not a normal dream." I muttered. A laugh echoed through the field and I sighed. Ok. What the hell is it now? The wind picked up, and suddenly someone was standing in front of me. It wasn't really a person, but more of a shifting shape, surrounded by a harsh golden light.

"Hello, boy." The thing said. I grinned. "We-"

"'Sup." I said, cutting it off, and standing up. "So who are you? One of the gods? Or are you maybe a Titan? Or are you just some dumbassed monster trying to invade my dreams? Cause if you are, you're doing a shitty job of it." I said. Silenced followed.

"You…..are really beginning to annoy me, boy. You know who I am. We've been speaking for the past week. I am the Titan Lord Kronos." Kronos said finally. I grinned and scratched the back of my head. Kronos had been trying to recruit me for the past week, because my body is more 'durable' than a human's, and because he sensed malice and hatred towards the gods. Let's get this straight, I don't hate the gods. They're immortal beings, bound to be assholes, like me. I just don't necessarily agree with the fact that they govern everything and everyone. To be honest, the only reason I've said no is because I don't like being used, and that is the same reason as to why Kronos thinks he can get to me.

"Right. Sorry, I've got a terrible memory. So, what are you gonna do today? Talk to me about more of the atrocities of the gods and some such shit? Because that's getting boring." I said. Kronos sighed.

"No. I realize now that is not the way to get through to you. I will try another tactic today." Kronos waved his hand, and his body solidified. A giant steel door appeared next to him, and I raised my eyebrows. Multiple steel locks ran down the middle, bolting it shut. This was the entrance to my mind. I had been here before, in other universes, and the doors haven't changed.

"You want to go in there? Seriously? You do realize that it's bolted shut to protect everyone else, not me, right?" I said. Kronos seemed taken aback.

"You know what this is?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course I know what it is! And if you really want to go in there, let me open the doors for you." I said, and waved my hand. The multiple locks slid open one by one. The last one unlocked, and the doors burst open, revealing a swirling mass of black and red. "You sure you want to go in there?" I asked. He tore his eyes away from the chaos and shook his head at me.

"Your chaotic mind is beautiful to me, mortal. So much violence. Are you sure you won't accept my proposition?" He asked.

"Dude, you sound like Satan. I beat him in a poker game once. He started cheating so every time he pulled out a winning hand I shot his cards. Needless to say, I won." I said.

"What are you babbling about?" He asked.

"Don't know who Satan is? You should google him." I said. At his blank expression, I continued. "Don't know what google is? You should google it. Let's go." I said, strolling straight into the abyss. Kronos followed. We emerged on the other side of the vortex, and stood on what seemed like thin air, my memories and thoughts swirling around us. Multiple doors were stuck in the middle of the swirling colors. A grove of trees sat in what I assumed was the middle, and was the only peaceful place in my mind. I drifted over to them (not actually having to walk in my mind) and lay down in the middle of a meadow hidden within the black timber. Kronos followed. For some reason, there was blue sky here.

"Hmph. Disappointing. I was expecting pure chaos." Kronos grumbled. "But it is only to be expected that there would be some quiet spots in here. Now ab-"

"Quiet." I said, interrupting him. A piece of duct tape appeared over his mouth. "I'm trying to decide what to kill you with," I sat up and held open both of my hands. "This small neck cleaver, or a cute teddy bear." I said. An enormous sword appeared in my left hand, looking like something out of a horror movie, about twice as long as I was, and a teddy bear appeared in my right hand. Nothing special about the teddy bear. It's just a teddy bear. "My special today is the teddy bear. It comes with a slow death." Kronos glared at me.

"You expect to be able to kill me?" He said. I shrugged.

"Well, yeah. It's my head after all. Ooooh! Wait! I have an idea!" I said. In an instant, the forest vanished (or rather, we teleported out of it), and we were standing in the middle of the chaos. I held my .44 revolver in one hand, the barrel pressed to the Titan Lord's head. I grinned maliciously, and pulled the hammer back. "I'm going to shoot you in my head." I said, and pulled the trigger. The bullet blew his brains out in a fine red mist (I will spare you any of the other gory details because of *ahem* reader sensitivity. For all of you out there not sensitive to the glory of blood and gore, imagine it in HD with all the grimy details and grey matter. You're welcome.) Kronos head rocked back, and he fell to the ground. I frowned. That was too easy. His body dissipated, and he reappeared in front of me, perfectly fine.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY?!" He bellowed. I don't think he's pissed enough. That didn't even give me a headache. And believe me, I've had gods and demons in my head before, and when they get pissed, they give you a raging headache. It's worth it to see how pissed I can get them, though.

"Well, I'm thinking about starting my book here and now. I'm calling it 'One billion ways to kill assholes who don't leave you alone.' Now, how should I kill you next?" I mused. I snapped my fingers and grinned. "OH! I know! Cue epic background music!" I shouted, and FUCKING BEETHOVEN STARTED TO PLAY. IF THAT'S NOT RAGER MUSIC, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS. ONLY BITCHES LISTEN TO METAL. In an instant, my mind was flooded with my imagination, beings from my memory, or creatures entirely new that I had designed. Everything from the Silence from Doctor Who, to a Demon of Satan's, to Godzilla and aliens. I spread my arms, and let the music play. "Welcome to hell." I said with a grin. The beings launched themselves at Kronos, causing him to disappear under a sea of murderous beings.

"ENOUGH!" Kronos bellowed, blowing every single image into non-existence with a flash of golden light. I winced. There we go, now I've got a headache. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted, lunging at me. I snapped my fingers, and he was bound by chains.

"Now, now. This is my mind. I am God here." I said. Kronos roared, blasting my mind with golden light. Pain lanced through my head, and I doubled over. In an instant, Kronos was upon me, grabbing my throat and lifting me up in the air.

"You little shit. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I AM THE TITAN LORD KRONOS! YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME, MORTAL." He bellowed. I grinned, and teleported behind him. He whirled, swinging a fist at me. It stopped inches from my face, meeting an invisible barrier. Kronos narrowed his eyes, and my smile faded, my face growing serious. I put my face inches from his, anger radiating from me.

"Good luck." I said, and turned around, walking towards the grove of trees. "Now go away."

"You….insolent brat. I will keep coming back, no matter what you do. Your body will be mine." Kronos snapped. I laughed.

"And when you do, the exact same thing will happen again. Every time you try. There is nothing you can do to change that." I said. Kronos thought for a second, and laughed. I stopped and turned around, glaring at him. "What's so funny?" I asked. He grinned.

"If I cannot get through to you," He said, waving his hand. A shimmering image of Jackie popped up. "I could always kill the one closest to you." He said. My jaw dropped, and he laughed. "Yes, now you understand the po-"

"You mean you can _kill _that asshole?!" I said excitedly. Kronos expression morphed into one of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, I've tried to kill that asshole _thousands _of times. If you find a way, let me know." I said. A memory of me shooting Jackie in the head popped into my mind. Kronos took a step back in surprise. "And that's not all." I said. More memories of me killing Jackie/Jarred (in both male and female forms) ran through my head. One time I cut him in half. Another time I dropped a mountain on him. And for some reason I cannot fathom, he kept coming back. Probably because of our regenerative abilities, but whatever. Kronos opened and closed his mouth, like he was trying to decide what to say, and was attempting to say something at the same time.

"I….." Kronos sighed, and shook his head, his form slowly dissipating. "I've got nothing to say. I will be back." He said. "But be warned. You are not the only thing that came to this universe." With that, he disappeared completely from my mind. I looked around at the swirling chaos and smile. A song started to play. It was a piano solo, and yes. I listen to piano music. Shut up. I'm breaking the fourth wall for you, so don't bug me. Honestly, I don't give a shit whether or not you judge me, it's good music. That and all the cool villains listen to classical music, so….

"And now, onto a new day." I said, and willed myself to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed, the sun barely peeking up over the hilltop. My mind was slowly turning over Kronos' last statement. What could he have meant by that? I shrugged and lay back down. It's not like it was going to come after me and Jackie, whatever it was. So therefore; not my problem.

"Nathan!" Chiron yelled, cantering up the hill. My head slowly swiveled to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's Jackie. She's disappeared." He said. I sighed and shook my head. It still wasn't my problem, but I suppose I'm slightly obligated to go look for her.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." I said, a thought occurring to me. Kronos said that we were not the only things to come through the rift... but what could possibly have come through?

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Sorry about not posting the chapters lately. Had to work on some schoolwork. But, as a special treat, two new chapters will be released today, counting this one! Keep reviewing and thanks for reading! (Oh, and, once again, we do not own PJO or DW.) - Jhawkfilms**


	11. Book 2: Chapter 4

Chapter 11

"Oh Fuck."

I left the staff room without breaking eye contact, then ran for Chiron's office. However, I was too late. An Angel had already blocked the hall and was looking in my direction. Everyone had left for the day, so the halls were empty, but that was at my disadvantage. I only had one set of eyes in this place. Sooooooo, yeah. I was fucked. In the ass. With a cactus.

I looked around and saw the computer lab's door open. _Could be a trap, but I have to take the risk._ I looked around and saw the other two angels right behind me, turning the corner. I sprinted into the lab and locked the door.

_Ok, now to just-_

I looked around the room and realized that the lab was nestled right on the edge of the campus, with a 80 foot drop right outside the windows. And I had no way of making it out fast enough.

_SMASH!_

I whipped around and saw the angels had broken the glass and unlocked the door. I was lucky enough to have the daylight on my side, so they couldn't pull the flickering lights trick.

I ran to one of the dismantled computers that I knew Mr. Harvis usually kept so he could show how the electronics worked inside. I quickly looked back at the door and saw it wide open, with an Angel already in the frame. Without looking, I quickly pulled all the things I needed toward me, then quickly going to work with my sonic screwdriver that I kept in my back pocket. It took less than 30 seconds to have what I needed, so I picked it up and turned back toward the angels. They had all entered the room, blocking my exit.

I quickly tossed the device toward them and blinked. When I opened my eyes, the lead Angel had caught it in the air.

"That's a translation device. It's primitive, but you can use it to talk to me. But I need to ask you some questions."

I quickly blinked again and the Angel put the device to its throat. I didn't know how they actually talked, but I was in too big of a hurry to find out.

"How did you get here. This isn't your universe."

"_We followed through the rift_." The Angel said, with an electronic, yet raspy voice.

_Fuck, I forgot about that._ Whenever we went into different universes, we sometimes left a small tear. We usually patched it up as soon as we got in, but this time, we were too busy crashing to remember.

"Ok then. But why are you only coming after me? You could have used the rift as a food source. Why do you need me?"

"_Our _Master_ commands it._" It said, pronouncing Master as if it was a horrible thing.

"What master? You don't follow any master."

"_He enslaved us. We three went through, looking for food. Instead, he sealed it and is now our only supply."_

"What? No one in this universe coul-"

I stopped. _Idiot._ There was only one thing in the rest of this universe who could have the power to seal a time rift.

"Kronos."

The Angel hissed. "_DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME. HE IS A FOUL, TAINTED DEMON. HE HAS ENSLA-"_

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. He enslaved you. But I can help you!" I said, putting up my hands to show peace. "I can get you out of here and back to your universe! I have my ship, and-"

"_Too late! He believes he will switch your only companion to his side! And he has promised us a new source of food, one that will last us till the end of days!"_

_What? Alex wouldn't…_

I laughed out loud, blinking back tears of laughter. When I looked down, the angel had a confused expression on its face.

"_Why do you laugh?_"

"Because, if you think Nathan will switch to his side, then you are sorely mistaken. Nathan is too fucked up in the head to even agree with _half_ of what Kronos says."

The Angel laughed. "_It does not matter. We only have to do this, then take that infernal machine from you, to get what we want. We do not care for his plans._"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. Why haven't you touched me yet?"

"_Because we must first agree on where to put you first. We cannot send you back like normal. We can only send you somewhere were He is sure you will never escape._"

"What? What do you mea-" I stopped. _Jesus Christ, I am not in the zone today. _The other two angels had circled around while I had been focused on the lead, and were standing right behind me.

"_It is time for you to go. Then, when we have found your site, we shall take your ship and destroy it. And then, when it is all gone, we shall feast on a rift large enough to destroy this world!_"

"What?! No, you can't do tha-"

But the angels touched me, and I swirled through a time vortex, travelling to God knows where.

_FWAM!_

"OW! FUCK!" I yelled, feeling my right 2nd rib break. That was going to take a while to heal.

I suddenly heard several swords unsheathe. I looked up and saw kids in battle gear pointing their swords at me. Something was off about this, but I couldn't tell what.

"Ok, so what year is it then?" I said, spitting out some blood.

"_QUIET! _Who are you? How did you infiltrate New Rome?"

"Oh, great. That's what they meant." I said, trying to stand up. A big kid kicked me down.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, ASS WIPE? DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU NOT TO HIT A GIRL?" I yelled. I stood up fully with an angry look in my eyes. Well, I hope so. I was fucking pissed. I felt my ribcage and already felt the bone moving back into position. Thank god for a heightened healing factor. But it would still take a few minutes, even with me using some of my regeneration energy.

"I said quiet! Answer my ques-"

"STOP, PAUL."

I turned around and saw a young kid walking up. Even though he was younger than most of them, they still looked at him like he was a hero.

"But Jason, she infiltrated our borders. She could be a spy for our enemies."

"Oh, I know you! Your Jason Grace!" I said, cracking my back. He looked at me.

"How do you know my last na-"

"Oh, too long to explain. I'm in a hurry. And, please, put down the swords. They won't help you in a fight against me."

The kid named Paul raised his sword, but Jason stopped him. "Do what she says! But, put her in handcuffs. We need to talk to the Praetors about this."

"Great. Well, take me away then, coppers!" I said, putting my hands out, grinning. "And take me to your leader!"

They slammed the handcuffs on me, and soon I was on my way to see whoever was in charge of getting me out of here.


	12. Book 2: Chapter 5

Book 2: The council tries Kronos. Later.

One month. That's how long Jackie had been missing. I sighed and tapped on the computer inside the TARDIS. It was searching the globe without much success in finding her. Not that I cared. The bitch could handle herself, so long as she actually used the grey matter in-between her ears. And all this time, I had been dealing with Kronos too. He hadn't entered my mind again, which was a good thing, but you know, I was tempted to let him in again, see if I could drive him off. There was a knock on the door, and I tapped a button, being too lazy to actually walk over there and open it. Took too much energy.

"Having any luck?" Alex asked, walking into the TARDIS. Was I supposed to allow that? Don't know, don't care. I shrugged.

"Yes. There's no trace of her." I said calmly. Alex glared at me.

"That's a bad thing." She said, her voice steely. I shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it. For you, it's bad. For me, it's good. See, I don't have to deal with her periods when she's not here. Now that is definitely a bonus. Oooh! Lake of Fire is on." I said, pressing the volume button on the dashboard. "Nothing like Nirvana." I yelled over the song.

"_Where do bad folks go when they die? They don't go to heaven where the angels fly. They go to a lake fire and fry. See 'em again 'till the fourth of July." _I sang along. Alex hurled the nearest object she could find at me, which happened to be a brick. I kept a stack of them in the control room for two reasons; Percussive maintenance on the dashboard, and Percussive maintenance on Jackie for when she was being exceptionally stupid. "Hey!" I protested, dodging the brick. It slammed into the dashboard and turned off my music. "Now that's just not ok. Don't touch my music." I said, lowering my tone and standing up. "No one touches my music." I warned.

"You're supposed to be looking for Jackie! She's your friend isn't she?! Aren't you worried?!" She snapped. I laughed at her.

"No, I'm not. Not at all. You forget who she is. She can handle herself. Maybe not as well as I can, but still, she can. The only thing I'm concerned about is….." I trialed off, and frowned. My head was starting to hurt, and I felt my consciousness slipping. "Aw, crap." I said, and fell face first into the dashboard.

I opened my eyes in the same scene as I was at the beginning of my last chapter. (Do the math. That's two chapters ago.) Kronos was standing in front of me, looking extremely impatient.

"You, boy, are beginning to try my patience. Today is the last day I will try to persuade you onto my side, or you will force me to explore other avenues of achieving my goal." He said in a steely tone. I yawned.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, why did you pull me here? It's the middle of the fucking day. I was having a conversation. It's not nice to interrupt people. We've had this discussion before." I said. Kronos scowled at me.

"Yes, we have." Kronos said. "Now silence, mortal." He said. "You are not as chaotic and murderous as you would have people believe. This, I learned in our many frustrating conversations. If it was, you would no doubt have bowed to me by now. However, you have not. So we are going to revisit you mind today." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dude, keep thoughts like that to yourself. You'll ruin my rep with the readers." I said.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind. Now, you want to revisit my mind? Then let's. I'll show you that you are wrong." I said, and waved my hand. The giant doors reappeared and opened, revealing the swirling mass of chaos. Kronos strode into my mind without a moment's hesitation, and I followed. Kronos stood facing me, watching as I entered my mind.

"There. We are here now." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, we are." I said. "Now, what has changed since you came here last time? Nothing. Case closed. I'm insane." I said. Kronos simply stared at me.

"I never said you weren't insane. That is undeniable. I said your mind is not what it appears to be." He said, and blasted my mind with his power. I doubled over, howling in pain and clutching my head. "There." Kronos said. "More." He blasted me with another wave of power, and I felt something cave. I cursed and lowered my barriers as the next wave of energy came. Instantly, the pain subsided, and I stood up. The chaotic mass was gone. Now, extending in all directions, was a black timber forest, extending farther than the chaotic mass had ever reached. We stood in the shadow of a massive stone building, looking both futuristic and ancient at the same time. I slowly clapped my hands.

"Congrats. You are the first 'divine' being to truly see the inside of my mind. Tell me, how did you figure it out?" I asked. Kronos stared at the building impassively.

"The chaos faded slightly when I first overcame your mind with my power." He said. I nodded.

"Once again, you are the first to notice. It's hard to keep a divine being's power contained in that small little section of my mind. That's what gives me headaches. So, in order to relieve the pressure, I create minuscule holes in the barrier, allowing the slow relief. Otherwise it would just be blown to pieces." I explained. "Now, c'mon. I'm sure the others will want to meet you. And it's time for your trial." I said, turning and walking towards the building. It reached high into the sky, at least a mile tall. The doors were massive and made of Mahogany, carved with intricate designs. They swung open without my touching them, and I entered. The walls were adorned with various paintings and weapons. Sculptures and various objects from my past lay in display cases in unorganized rows, including an amulet, a bust of my head, three large stone statues of me (Made of Diamond, Marble, and Obsidian), and various other trinkets.

"And here is section two of the museum, mostly from our excursions before the Doctor Who universe. The Doctor Who memories are off-limits. The sections containing the memories of this universe are still under construction. Now, if you would follow me, there are some other people who would like to greet you." I said, walking right down the middle of room, towards another large door. Kronos ignored me, and examined a painting of me, swathed in lightning, decimating an army. Yes. It looks just as badass as it sounds. He laughed and looked at me with critical eyes.

"This painting makes you look like a hero." He snorted.

"That's because in that painting, I was." I glanced at the picture next to it. It was a painting of a female version of me destroying Europe. "That one, not so much. Now come on. I'm getting impatient. Not that I had any patience to begin with, but whatever." I said, turning towards the door.

"I don't like your tone. Be careful how you speak to me, boy." Kronos warned, following me. I pushed open the door, revealing a large, court-like area, made of stone with seats rising at least twenty feet over the interrogation area. Remember that scene in the Harry Potter movies where they break into the trial chamber? Book seven I believe. It looks like that, but cooler and more ominous.

"When have I ever watched my tongue around you? Never. You piss me off." A voice boomed. I grinned and spread my arms, bowing to Kronos.

"Welcome to the council, dipshit. It's your funeral." I said. I clapped my hands, and suddenly I was sitting at the head chair, surrounded by my forty three voices, the forty three versions of me that ran amok in my mind.

"What is this?!" Kronos bellowed, glaring at us.

"What did no one tell you? I'm crazy." Rationality said. They all looked like me, just wore different clothes to match who they were.

"What?! Crazy?! I'm not crazy! YOU'RE CRAZY, NOT ME!" My three Insanity voices yelled. Logic sighed.

"You're me, dumbass, now, can we get to the matter at hand? We need to figure out what to do with Kronos." Logic said.

"Kill him." Bloodlust said.

"Burn him." Pyro added.

"Burn him, and then kill him." Bloodlust said, nodding. I raised my hand, grinning wickedly.

"Ok, well, we'll decide _how _to kill him later. Right now, we'll prove to him how against his plan we are. All in favor, raise your hand." I said. Controversy started to raise his hand, but Defiance practically broke his arm off shoving it down. I grinned. "All against." I said. Eighty six hands rose in the air. (I know, forty three voices. But they each have two hands, don't they?) I clapped my hands together.

"Now can I kill him?" Bloodlust asked. I thought for a minute before shaking my head.

"No, I'm thinking about something else. Maybe we ought to…..Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, watching Kronos leap at me, putting his hand to my throat. He was grinning wickedly.

"Now that I know _which _voice is the head, I'll take you over with ease. I've known you were insane for a long time, which, in your case, has made it much more difficult for me to poison your mind. But now…." Kronos laughed, throwing his head back. My high mood was dropping quickly, my expression growing more serious with each passing nanosecond. "Now, I can do as I please with your pathetic mind, mortal." He thrust his hand forward, aiming for my head. I could sense what it was. On his hand was a poison, one that would corrupt my mind into doing his bidding. I would know, I've dealt with it before. His hand froze an inch from my forehead, and Kronos' expression grew angrier.

"You…" I whispered. The sky outside grew dark, and the ground started to rumble. Kronos yelled and forced his palm onto my forehead, and then started to laugh.

"I win, puny mortal. You cannot beat me, I am the Lord of the Titans! I am the Lord of Time! How could one as weak as you beat me?!" He bellowed. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"You think me weak?" I asked quietly. Kronos stopped laughing. "You think me less than you?" I said. "You are sorely mistaken." I said, and stood up. Kronos fell backwards, landing on his back on the ground twenty feet below me. "I AM A LORD OF TIME. I AM KING OF THE ELEMENTS. AND I AM DEFIENTLY NOT CONSIDERED MORTAL." I bellowed. Lightning boomed around me, an ocean of water rose from the ground, surrounding Kronos. In a flash, we were outside, breaking through the wall and standing two miles in the air. Kronos struggled against the water and cringed at the lightning. I brought him so that we were face to face. "Here's a little tip for you. Me and Jackie _suppress our powers. _It's a long held agreement that keeps us from completely rewriting a timeline with our abilities. Even I don't know the true depths of our powers." I said in a quiet rage. "Now, get out of my head. And never come back."

In an instant, I crushed Kronos, and he disappeared for good this time. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking at the sky. Time to return to reality.

* * *

I woke in a bed, staring up at the ceiling. When I looked around, I saw many campers surrounding me, thrown around and beaten, some with burn marks and hair standing on end. Alex stood twenty feet away, her eyes wide with fear. I sat up and rubbed my head, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed.

"Yo." I said calmly.

"Are….are you ok?" Annabeth asked. I hadn't noticed her. Probably because she was laying on the ground with a black eye, but still.

"Yeah. So, what happened? Camp fight?" I asked, indicating her black eye.

"The camp was fighting you." Alex said tentatively. "When you blacked out, I moved you to the Apollo cabin to see if they could treat you. Then you started to…..exert your powers." She said quietly. "You ended by yelling 'Get out of my head.' Then you just woke up." She said. I thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yep. Ok. No one's dead, right?" I asked.

"No, but we've got some serious injuries. Your lighting got quite a few of us." Someone said. Michael Yew. That was his name. Michael Yew. I grunted.

"Yeah, well, man up. I was unconscious. If I hadn't been, you'd be dead. Anyways, I'm hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat." I said, and walked out of the cabin. My stomach grumbled, and I decided that I should have Chinese food. I scratched my chin, remembering the Chinese food restaurant in downtown New York. "Yeah, I think I'll go there." I said, and walked off towards New York, and my dinner. I walked to the road and got into a taxi, oblivious to the stone statues staring at me in the forest.

* * *

**SURPRISE! Two more just because. And Because we had them finished already.**


	13. Book 2: Chapter 6

Chapter 13

Well, New Rome sucked.

Not to turn you off of New Rome, the city was gorgeous. Annabeth would be _drooling_ over the architecture.

When I say New Rome, I mean the people of New Rome. They were some stubborn ass bastards. I mean, some of them still had those_ fucking frosted tips_. And, I swear to God, if I heard another fucking N'sync song come from another window, I was going to blow the building to high heaven.

We walked, in a straight line, out of the barracks area and towards the main city itself. We were about to enter when I heard a booming voice say "_HALT!"_

I slammed right into a floating bust of some roman dude. "FUCK. HOW MANY MORE TIMES," I yelled, holding my nose, which had started bleeding, "WILL I GET HIT TODAY?!"

I got up and stared at the floating-bust dude. I tried remembering his name, but it was escaping me…

"Hello Terminus." Paul said, bowing.

"TERMINUS! That's it! Now I remember. You're that god of protecting things." I said, snapping my fingers.

Terminus looked at me and suddenly I felt something like pounding on the door to my mind. _Right. He reads thoughts._

"Open your mind, mortal. Or else I will not allow you to enter the city." He commanded.

"Well," I said, snapping my nose back into position, "two things are wrong with that sentence. Well, three. First, I am not going to open my mind to anyone, _especially_ you. Second, I am not mortal. Well, at least I think so. Haven't lived long enough to tell. And three, I think that I have no choice _but_ to go into the city."

Terminus glared at me, and then saw my handcuffs. He popped away from me and appeared in front of Paul.

"I presume you wish to speak to the Senate about this hooligan."

"Hey!"

"Yes." Paul said, smacking me in the head. _Fucktard_. "We believe she is either a spy or a monster."

"Well then," Terminus said, popping aside, "Go on then. Just leave your weapons here."

They all unloaded their weapons and started forward, but Terminus popped up in front of me.

"_All _your weapons." He said, glaring at me.

"Well, I'll need to quickly be un-handcuffed then. Cause this may take awhile."

Paul and Jason both grabbed their weapons as another kid un-handcuffed me. Is that a word? Un-handcuffed? Well it sounds right.

Everyone went wide-eyed when I switched out my swords from my wrists, then throwing them into the dirt as I started also emptying my pockets of all my weapons, including (but not limited to!) a derringer, a .44 pistol, an Uzi, and a mace. I have no idea where the mace came from. I don't even own a mace.

I was just about to walk away when Terminus said "Wait."

"Oh, for the love of- What now?" I said, turning around.

"There is something in your left pocket. I cannot determine what it is."

"You mean this?" I said, whipping out my sonic. I pressed the button and the Flashlight came on. "It's a new fangled invention. It's called a _flashlight_." I said sarcastically, turning it off and putting it back in my pocket. Terminus huffed and moved aside, allowing us to go into the city.

It was nice inside, blah, blah, blah, all that jazz, you know the deal. But then I saw someone I never thought I'd see before.

"Dick?" I said, slack-jawed.

Dick turned around and looked in our direction. He walked over to us and looked at Paul.

"What's going on, Paul? Who is this?"

"I don't know, Dad. But I think she's a spy for the Amazons."

"DAD? Is that where you've been all this time? Here in New Rome? Geez, that explains why no one knows where you went." I said, chuckling. Dick looked over to me.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"All in good time. Come to the Senate meeting. I'll tell all then." I said, before being pushed toward a giant building. Paul looked to his dad, who started following us.

I walked through these gigantic doors into a giant meeting hall. Several teens dressed in roman togas stood up as I was pushed through.

"Hey everyone! The party's her- AUGH!" I said as I was pushed down the stairs. Well, I was pushed forward. I added the extra show.

I crash-landed at the feet of two teens, probably 18 judging by their height and faces, as Paul bowed.

"Praetors, we caught this spy trying to infiltrate our camp."

"Ok, let's get one thing stra-" I started, before being rudely interrupted by one praetor. He looked mean.

"SILENCE. Paul, we are in the middle of important business. The wine-presses are malfunctioning and we will soon have an over supply of grapes."

Well, that's what it sounded like to me. I was too busy wiping myself off from my fall. Paul and the Praetor talked until the other Praetor spoke up.

"James, this obviously is more important. Let's be glad we caught her before any damage could be done. Now," she said, looking at me. She looked nice, not drop-dead gorgeous like Alex, but still fuckable by my standards. "Let's get this hearing underway."

Everyone sat down, and a few of the people outside trickled in. The Praetors sat down and two metal dogs moved beside them. Those must be the truth-test dogs. I couldn't remember their names, just that they were Latin for silver and gold. Augum, I think, was gold. I'll just refer to them as Silver and Goldy.

And my hearing got started.

"Now, speak, spy. These dogs can-"

"Tell when I'm lying, yeah, I got that. And, as I tried to say to dumbass over there, I'm not a spy. Just a very unfortunate girl that got caught between a statue and a cliff."

The Praetors looked taken back. Murmurs spread through the Senate.

"Well then, since you seem to know so much about us," James said, glaring at me. What's with the glaring, today? "Let's learn more about you."

"Ask Dick over there. He knows me. Well, somewhat." I said, pointing to Dick.

Everyone turned toward Dick, who looked surprised. _Oh, right, he only knew me when I was Jarred._ "Praetors, trust me, I have no idea who this woman is." He said, but the dogs started growling, then looked confused. _Well, he's not lying. He just doesn't know the truth._

The Praetors looked at each other, and seemed to discuss something telepathically. They then turned back towards me.

"Speak, then. Explain yourself."

"Well," I said, standing up, "My name is Jackie. But Dicky over there knows me as Jarred." Dick's face turned pale. "I'm kind-of a traveller, blah, blah, blah, all that, but there isn't really any time for that." I said, looking my handcuffs over. "And, in case Dick never told you what he did when he was younger, I kind of crashed into his summer camp back in '93. Literally. After that, I changed bodies and became a woman. Now, I'd love to go into detail, but, like I said, there isn't time for that. So, I'll just need you guys to say I can leave, and I'll be on my way."

"PRAETORS!" Dick said, voice cracking before fixing himself, "If I may, I would like to talk to you in private for a moment."

The three of them huddled together for a few moments before separating, with Dick looking somewhat pleased. _What is that ass face up to now._

"Jackie." The girl praetor said, looking down at me. "We have come to a conclusion. Dick has grown upon us, so we take his word far more than yours. And, because you will not tell us everything, we have sentenced you to spend the rest of your life in our prison. You will be given everything you want, but if you try anything, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

I sniffed my nose and cracked my neck. "Oh, I understand. But I can't wait that long."

With that I turned and shoved my way through Paul and Jason. Yeah, I know it isn't exactly the most actiony escape ever, but I had no weapons. I was just about to run through the doors when I was tackled to the ground by several senators. I tried pushing them off, and almost succeeded, when Paul walked up beside me.

"Goodnight." He said before slamming his foot into my head. And blackness clouded my vision.

I sat at my workbench in my little prison cell and bent the new metal bar into a sheet. They allowed me to get metal, remembering to just leave it in a small bin every morning so I didn't whack them in the head with it. Paul had it coming.

I twisted the metal and curved it until it became the part I finally needed. After all my work, I put it in a bin by my bench. The other parts looked ordinary enough, but I had remembered the plans when I had first visited the universe it came from.

"Another failed attempt, I see."

I turned around to see Jason standing at my cell.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to visit me after FIVE MONTHS. And you never called!" I whined sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "It took me a long time to muster up my courage to talk to you. And then I consulted with the augur."

"Octavius?" I said, almost snorting in disbelief.

"What? No, he's just a trainee. Anyway, he said you were someone who could help New Rome fix a wrong committed long ago. He doesn't know what that means, but I think you know more than you show."

"Well, of course I do. But right now is not the time to say it. But you have quite the journey ahead of you, buddy."

"How do you know about me? That's what I really want to know." He said, pressing his face against the bars.

"Maybe one day I'll explain it to you. But, if I remember correctly, curfew is in a few minutes and the guards will be back for the night watch."

"But-" He started, but I had already gone back to my workbench, emptying out the bin on the side.

"And, just so you know, Jason, these aren't failed. Just incomplete."

The night was perfect. No moon was in the sky, and all the centurions and Romans were fast asleep after having a party apparently. The night watchmen had come in, half drunk, and had quickly past out in the corner, hugging each other, allowing me to work in privacy. I had just finished putting on the harness when the first one woke up.

"Ugh. My head." He said, scrambling for the trash can. He barfed for a bit before walking over to the desk and pulling out some ambrosia. He bit into it, and I saw that his hangover was subsiding. He looked over at me and jumped. I had put my harness on over my clothes, and I had ordered a coat from the city early in my stay. I made sure it was short sleeved so I could switch out my swords quickly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said, unsheathing his gladius. I laughed.

"Oh, just getting ready. It's going to be a long travel ahead, so I made sure to pack light." I said, patting my gear.

"Ha, like you will get out of this jail. These bars go right into the structure, and the door is welded shut. How are you going to get out?" The kid said, putting his arm down. Mistake number one.

"Well," I said, fastening the gear on, "I enjoyed my stay, but I think it's time for me to go now."

He sat down behind the desk. Mistake number two. "And how are you going to get past the bars, hmm? I don't see enough muscle on you to bend them." He sheathed his sword and took a swig of some wine. Mistake number three.

"Like this." I used my powers to bend the metal until a gap formed that I could fit through. He jumped and went for the alarm, but I propelled him against the wall and held him there as I walked out. I grabbed the two hilts that I needed and connected them to the wires at my waist.

"Wha- How- What are you doing?" He said, terrified.

"I'm just checking to make sure my 3D maneuvering system is working." I said, pointing my hilts left and right, watching the device follow every movement. "I learned how to make it when I visited a nice world where gigantic, man eating monsters had almost over run the entire human population. I modified it so it can also propel me farther."

I walked up to the kid and my blades ejected themselves out of the ground, fitting right into the hilts perfectly. I had been slowly pulling them through the ground for the past few months. The kid went wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, these are mainly for balance. But I can't have you sending out the alarm. So, and I am sorry, you will just have to go to sleep again." I said. I slammed my hilt down on his helmet, and he went limp. I set him down on the ground and opened the door. It was quiet outside, but I knew that I now had to be extra quiet, or else they might set off the alarm and then I would have to do some unnecessary killing.

I looked up and saw a faint outline of the moon. It was still early in the night, so I knew where east and west were just from looking at its relative position to the horizon. I turned east and shot my wires, feeling them connect with the walls of a building. _Moment of truth now, Jackie._

I pulled the triggers and I shot off into the night, whirring past rooms quickly and quietly. I reached the end of my line and drew my lines back in before shooting them off again. It kind of reminded me of how Spiderman shot his webs.

I reached the last building just as I heard the sirens go off in the camp. _Fuck, that other dude. He must have woken up._

I heard a door open and saw Paul run out in his battle gear. He saw me standing in the middle of the road.

"Hey!" He yelled, running out. I put my hand out and pushed him to the sidewalk.

"Hey, Paul! Check this out! I call it 'Fuck you and your asshole Dad!'"

And, with that, I shot out the wires, and, with a little boost from my fire powers, shot off like a catapult into the night.

_I'm coming, Nathan. I just hope the Angels haven't found you yet._


	14. Book 2 Chapter 7

Think we lost track of the chapters...

I sat in the taxi, happily humming along to 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor.' This is my feel good music. Yes I know, Beethoven is my kick-ass music, and Metal is my happy music. I'm not crazy. You are. Anyways, I drummed my fingers on my legs, while Alex sat awkwardly next to me. Hey, it had been her idea to come along, not mine. Six months had passed since Jackie's disappearance, and most of the camp was about ready to call her dead. I was the only reason they hadn't. I wanted to set it up so that she burst into her own funeral covered in flames, all like 'Hey, just made a little trip to hell. Sorry I'm late. Satan owed me ten cents. So, how's it going? Not starting my funeral without me, are you?' And then me shooting her in the head. Or running her over with a car. Either or. Anyways, Alex had felt obligated to try and talk to me about funeral arrangements, which she was still trying to do.

"So….." Alex began. I removed my ear bud from my left ear, and placed it in my right, so it would block out her voice. I continued to hum along to the songs, especially when it turned to 'Die Motherfucker Die.' This is my jam. My eyes caught sight of something in the woods, and I nearly hurled myself out the window.

"Stop!" I shouted. The cab driver slammed on the breaks, and I leapt out the door, ripping the ear bud out of my ear. It was right….I froze when I saw it. A stone statue of an angel, its hands covering its face. I scanned in a circle. I was lucky I had seen that. One….two….three. I counted. Three angels. I cursed and leapt back in the car. Alex was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Drive. There's an extra hundred bucks in it if you get us to the strawberry farm within five minutes." I said quickly. The driver glanced at me in the rearview mirror, and then slammed on the gas, not asking questions. That's what I loved about New York. Nobody ever asked questions.

"What is going on?" Alex asked me.

"I'm going out to eat." I said. "I'm tired of camp food." God, I am so _stupid. "_So that's what he meant by 'you're not the only thing that came through the rift.'" I muttered. The cab stopped, and the driver looked at me. "Here's your tip." I said, tossing him a hundred dollar bill. Weeping Angels were tough, unless you had explosives. Which I didn't have on me right now. They didn't like it when you brought military grade plastic explosives into a diner. I don't know why.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Alex said, stepping out of the car.

"Get over here. Driver, go home." I said, handing him another two hundred dollars. He shrugged and sped off in a dust cloud. Through the dust, I saw it, that same damned statue, back facing us, head in its hands. I coughed, and held out my hand, willing my sword to come to me. Alex looked at me in disbelief.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" She asked. I pointed to the statue, which was partially hidden in the woods. She glanced at it, furrowed her brows and looked back at me. "It's just a statue." I took my eyes of the angel for a second, and shook my head.

"No, it's not. Look again." I said. Where was my sword? She looked at the angel and gasped.

It had moved its hands down into that 'hug me' position that I always thought they wanted.

"It….It moved. How can it move? Is it a monster?" She asked quickly.

"No. It must've followed me and Jackie through the rift. They're called Weeping Angels, and have the perfect defense mechanism. Whenever something is looking at it, its body turns to complete stone. It is the loneliest creature in the universe, and also one of the deadliest. Last I saw there were three…." I trailed off, and cursed. Alex looked up the hill, and tapped my shoulder.

"There's two more up there. Blocking us from going up the hill." She said. "One of them is holding….."

"My sword." I finished for her, mentally cursing myself. Angels were among the only creatures in the universe to be able to stop my sword from coming to me. I don't know why. It was very vexing.

"What do they want?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Don't know. Maybe you should ask them?" I said, keeping my eyes on the angels on the hill. Alex glared at me.

"They're stone." She said.

"Yes, but they're still alive." I said. She thought for a second.

"That's actually a good idea." She said.

"Wait, really? I was just saying it as a joke. I was going to kill them. But if you really want to, be my guest." I said. Alex turned to the angel who was across the road. It wasn't across the road anymore, but rather, it was about ten feet from us. "Uh, well, shit." I said. Alex nodded, and we maneuvered around the angel, so that the other two were no longer at our backs.

"Uh, hello." Alex said. It didn't answer. I shook my head.

"It's no good, they don't have….." I paused looking at the item in its left hand. The angel was still facing the other way. "Ok, blink on three, one, two, three." I said, and blinked. Alex was looking at me like I was stupid.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. I sighed.

"Because they can only move when you take your eyes off of them. They are unbelievably fast. Just trust me. If we blink it should give the angel enough time to turn around, while not giving it time to kill us." I said. Alex nodded, and I could practically hear her gears turning. It sounded like a dying cat. But that might also be one of my Insanity voices. I could never tell.

"Ok, then on my count. Three, two, one. Blink." She said. I blinked, and the angel had turned around, one arm outstretched towards us, the other holding a voice recognition dealy that Jackie must've given to it because it looked like shit. "Hello." Alex said calmly.

"We are here." The angel said.

"Why?" Alex asked. "What are you doing here? What are you? What do you want?" She said. It must be a trait of the Athena kids to be able to fire questions at a million miles an hour.

"We are here because our Master commanded us to. We are to destroy your camp. We are the Angels." The angel said. _Master? _I wondered. Hmm….if I had to guess, that would be Kronos. Alex asked the question for me though.

"Who is your master?" She asked. The angel made a hissing sound.

"He is the evil Lord of Time." It hissed. "He enslaved us when-"

"You sound upset. I think someone needs a hug." I said, stepping forward and giving the angel a hug. I would bet it was just as surprised as Alex was. "Your master is Kronos. Try anything more and I kill you. I know you know who I am." I whispered, and stepped back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked incredulously.

"What? Even murderous stone statues need a little compassion." I said. She shook her head and looked back at the angel. I glanced up the hill. The other two angels were gone. I cursed and turned around. They were standing about thirty feet away. One was closer than the other by about fifteen feet.

"Look, I'm sorry that you were enslaved, but maybe we can help each other here. If you tell us why your master, the Lord of Time, wants the camp to be destroyed, then we might be able to free you." Alex said. Negotiation. I'd never thought of that before. Normally it was either kill or don't kill. Sometimes it was half kill. But not negotiating .I always made matters worse.

"You cannot help us. Our Master is all powerful and will crush you under his boot. He says that all of the gods and their children must be destroyed." The angel hissed.

"The gods are powerful too, if you tell us where you master might be, they would be able to destroy him." Alex said. She did sound very persuasive.

"NO! THE GODS ARE WORSE THAN HIM!" The angel wailed. "NOW WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR CAMP!" I patted Alex on the shoulder.

"Nice try, but I think killing them is the only option." I said. Now, how to do that…..

"I'll take this one. You said if we don't look at them, they will come to life, right? Then that's when they're vulnerable. I think I can take this one." Alex whispered.

"I'm impressed. Not everyone figures that out quickly. But, I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. They'll be coming after me first. Let's just say that I'm notorious." I said.

"But-" I cut Alex off by opening a chute in the ground and closing her inside, all while leaping into the air. Jackie would kill me if anything happened to her, and I was the only one who could take these fools on. When I landed, the angels had already surrounded me. Three would be tricky.

"Lesson one; a real warrior doesn't need his eyes to fight." I said, slamming my eyes shut. They're fast, but lightning's faster. I had their movements memorized, their speed, how they attack, everything. In a flash, I felt cold liquid splash on my left and right hands as I thrust them through the two nearest angels. Lightning crackled from my body, but it wouldn't help me. I cursed myself, realizing that I was about to regenerate. That third angel always got me.

"Hello, boys! I'm back!" Jackie yelled from behind me. I'm not even going to try and be mysterious. I'd know that asshole's voice from ten miles away. Suddenly, there was a large blast, and I tried to turn around, but discovered that my hands were encased in stone. I blew my way out of them with lightning, and I turned around. Where the third angel should've been was a crater, and Jackie standing behind it, wearing Attack on Titan's 3D maneuver gear and holding a detonator, and grinning like a maniac.

"Bout damn time." I grumbled. "What took you so long? Getting done in by a couple angels. You should be ashamed." I said. Jackie frowned and pulled a pack of C4 from behind her back.

"Do you want to die?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not really, but I do like the VIP view of an explosion, so hit me." I said. Jackie shook her head.

"Hey, where's Alex? I've been following you two since New York." She said. I scratched my chin.

"Hmm….now where….Oh! That's right!" I said, and snapped my fingers. Alex was spat out of the ground, yelling at me all the way. "There she is." I said. Jackie shook her head.

"J-Jackie?!" Alex sputtered.

"Hey." Jackie said. "I'm back."

"Unfortunately." I muttered. "Please tell me you've had your period this month." Jackie laughed.

"Nope! I'm on it now! Who wants to play a game?" She said. I shuddered and shook my head.

"No! We need to go talk to Chiron and put you on happy juice." I said, pulling a flask of whiskey out of my jacket. She snatched it out of my hand and downed it in one gulp.

"That was mine, you asshole!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Whatever, I needed it. Now let's go talk to Chiron. Don't want to be late for my own funeral." She said, throwing the flask behind her.


	15. Book 2 Chapter 8

Book 2, Chapter 8: OK, We're back on track. I think. Oh, and some other stuff happen.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to follow someone, on Long Island, when their in a taxi? And the 3D maneuvering gear didn't help at all. It actually conked out back in St. Louis.

I started to walk up the hill when a body tackled me to the ground.

"THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Alex yelled into my ear. I groaned, feeling the gear embed itself into my back.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just so glad you're not dead!" Alex said, helping me up. I took the maneuvering gear off and put it under my arm. Nathan started to laugh but doubled over. He groaned.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Alex said. Nathan stood back up with a grin, but I saw the look in his eyes. He had hurt himself while battling the angels. Badly.

"Nothing, Alex. Just some stomach cramps. Let's go meet up with Chiron and grab some food." He said, walking towards camp. I shrugged and started walking behind him. I reached the top and looked down across the camp. _Looks just the way I remember it. It's good to be home._

Then I realized everyone was scrambling everywhere. A formation of campers in armor were heading to the hill when they stopped at the sight of me. Suddenly, everything seemed to be frozen. All the campers stopped what they were doing to look up the hill at me. I started to walk down when I saw a familiar looking face run up to me.

"JACKIE!" Annabeth cried, almost tackling me to the ground. I didn't want another tackle coming my way, so I used her momentum to pick her up and swing her around.

"Hey Annabeth! Sorry I've been gone, I just had some trouble with some statues." I put her down and we separated.

"Chiron is going to be happy that your back! You just missed him, too! He just left to go back to Yancy for the week, but when he gets back for the summer on Friday, you can tell him everything. Where did you go? Did you fight any monsters? And what wa-"

"Annie, Annie, hold on! Take a breath! I'll explain everything later when we eat dinner. But I've had a long journey, so I kind of want to rest right now." I said. She pouted her face, and reluctantly started walking back toward her cabin. Alex caught up to me and smiled.

"Not much has changed since you left. Luke's started to close himself off. But something happened on Olympus. I don't know what, but I'm sure Chiron will explain when you see him." She said, and we walked towards the big house. Some of the campers came up to me and said hi, and I realized that a majority of them looked to be in their late teens. I guess that was one thing we changed – campers were surviving longer than before.

We reached the Big House and I saw Mr. D talking to Nathan. Nathan looked fine, but he still seemed very tense. He finished telling the story about the Angels when I walked up to the porch.

"Jacqueline! So good you are finally back from wherever you were at. I'd go into the whole spiel, but you and I both know it wouldn't be sincere. Norbert here just finished telling me the whole story about the explosion. I will have to talk to Zeus about these 'Weeping Angels' as you call them, but don't worry, we will make sure everyone of them is taken care of. And I wil-" He said, but I put up my hand.

"You can stop, Mr. D. You don't have to pull that whole thing with me. I just want to go back to my own bed and sleep." I said. Mr. D let out a grateful sigh, then walked back inside. Nathan walked back down, and we set off toward our cabin. On the way, I told them of how I ended up in San Francisco and how I had to hitch hike my way back to camp. I left out the romans, but Nathan seemed to understand as soon as I said 'San Francisco'. I finally got back to our cabin and saw that nothing had changed.

That wasn't really what I was expecting.

"Hey, what happened to building Alex's room, Nate?" I asked, looking at him. He shrugged nonchalantly and walked inside. I walked into the main room and saw the TARDIS hooked up to several monitoring systems.

"Oh, I need to clean up your room. I just started living in there since you disappeared, so I didn't really clean up anything. I'll be right back." She said, and she walked away. As soon as she left, I took out my jamming device and crushed it. On the screens, everything lit up and a blip appeared above camp.

Nathan went into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. He snapped the cap and sat on the couch with me as I watched the screens.

"Romans?" He said, gulping the drink down.

"Yep."

"Did they capture you?"

"Well, more like I needed a better way of escaping than running away in the middle of my hearing. Oh, and I found Dick."

"Really? Where is he?" Nate asked, grabbing another soda.

"In New Rome, if you can believe it. I guess he convinced them that he was of Roman descent, cause they didn't look twice at him. Not even those ghost things. And guess what? He has an asshole son too." I said, getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"I'd believe it. I guess you didn't want to be tracked, just in case, so you built that jammer as well?"

"Yeah, but that's just a moot point right now. My main question is, how bad is it?" I said, leaning on the counter and lowering my voice.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said, downing another drink.

"C'mon, Nate. I know you. You only drink Coca Cola when you're staving off regeneration. What happened?" I said. He threw the bottle away and leaned across the counter. He looked serious.

"That third angel got me in the back. I healed it quickly, but it's already starting." He said, looking down at his hands. They started to glow before going back to normal.

"How long do you think you can hold it off?" I asked.

"Maybe til dinner. I'm not sure. It was a pretty nice blow."

"Great. Well, just try to keep it in as long as-" I started when Alex walked in. She wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Done! Now, what are you two talking about?" She said, looking in between us.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time. Alex glared at us, but she just waved her hand, dismissing it with a "Meh." We walked outside and watched the sun set. I would have been happy to be back, but Nathan regenerating wasn't good.

See, he had a little bit different form of regeneration than me. It involved a little less 'glowing lights' and more 'explosions and fire'. We got to the dining pavilion and walked in just as everyone finished getting their food. I grabbed some pizza and sat down at our table. Alex joined us, now no longer joining her cabin for dinner, which made me feel nice inside. She had put on my favorite shirt again, and it brought back good memories. I was about to dig in when Dionysus stood up and clapped his hands.

"Everybody! If you will allow me to speak, we are glad to have Jastyn-"

"Jackie." I said, glaring at him.

"-Jackie back at camp! She had an unfortunate incident with something from another universe, but it has been taken care of now and hopefully it shall never happen again! Now, let's dig in!" He declared before going back to his food. He didn't seem very excited, but I didn't care. Everyone else had cheered.

I had just finished my plate when an Iris-message popped into the air above my head. Chiron looked relieved to see me.

"Jackie! It's so good to know you are alive! For a second, I thought we had lost you!" He said.

"Yeah, well, it'll take a lot more than angels to kill me. Sorry I didn't catch you after you had left."

"Oh, it isn't a problem. But we did have an unfortunate incident with Mrs. Dodds. Turns out she was a fury. She attacked Mr. Jackson during a trip to the museum."

"Oh, no! That's horrible. But I also heard about something else. Apparently something happened on Olympus?" I said, trying my best to sound innocent and sincere. I guess it worked, because Chiron didn't even flinch.

"Yes, unfortunately a very powerful weapon of the gods was stolen. Zeus's master lightning bolt. It is incredibly powerful, so whoever stole it, immortal or not, has caused a feud that threatens to break out into a civil war."

"Well, that is definitely not good. But I don't want to talk about that right now. I've had a long journey back, so I'll talk to you later, ok?" I said, and Chiron nodded. He said his goodbyes before swiping his hand through the mist. I got up from my seat to throw away my plate when Nathan doubled over. His hands glowed red under the table.

"Fuck." I said, throwing the plate like a Frisbee before going over to Nathan. His face was scrunched up and he was groaning.

"What's wrong?" Alex said, before seeing his hands. She started to back up, but I stopped her.

"No, that won't work. Nate's different. We need to get him out of here _now._" I said, putting as much emphasis on the word 'now' as I could. Everybody started to stare, so Alex and I helped Nathan out of his chair and carried him out of the pavilion.

"Where to now, Jackie?" Alex said.

"The beach. We need to get him into the water as soon as possible." I said, and Nathan groaned more. His neck started to glow, so we booked it as fast as we could to the beach.

We reached it just in time, throwing Nathan in a boat. His whole body was starting to glow, so I kicked his boat out into the ocean and used my powers to push him as far away as possible. The boat soon left my field of influence, just a small speck about an inch wide, when Nathan reached the final stage.

A giant explosion rocked the boat, destroying it, and sending out a huge tidal wave in all directions. It started coming toward us, so I grabbed Alex and ran for the nearest hill. We reached it just as the wave hit the shore, destroying two more boats and reaching our feet. I looked back out and saw a giant red glow under the water start to fade away. A body washed up to the shoreline.

The rest of the camp had shown up by then, and we all ran down to the body. It was feminine with long, black hair. As soon as we got there, it started to move.

"Nathan?" Alex said, leaning down to help.

"Ugh, my insides feel horrible." The body said, getting up.

"Jackie, is this…?" Alex started to ask, but I had my face in my hand.

I shook my head and looked at Alex. "Sort of. See, while I am basically just one person changing bodies when I regenerate, Nathan has more of a disorder. He doesn't really keep his personality at all when he changes."

"Hey, I heard that, bitch." The girl said. She brushed her hair aside and looked at me. She had blue eyes and a slim face. "And you know that I'm more fun than dumbass in here." She tapped her forehead.

I groaned and turned to everyone. Alex backed away and joined the rest of the confused faces.

"Everyone, meet Natalie. She is an alternate personality of Nathan, and is basically a totally different person. To put it into perspective, while Nathan just jumps into a fight with swords and doesn't think, Natalie here analyzes everything and then jumps in with an AK-47 and makes your life a living hell."

"Yeah, but that just makes me even more fun." Natalie said, walking up next to me. "But I still have all of Nathan's memories. And I can use them to my advan-"

She didn't finish the sentence because, sometimes, when a fist hits your face, you stop talking.

"Mainly, she makes my life a living hell."


	16. Book 2 Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I turn into a Chick.

Well, shit. Those were my thoughts as I floated away in the boat. I could feel myself beginning to change, and I only hoped I was far enough away from camp. The reason I exploded in my regeneration was because for a split second, I released an enormous amount of my pent up energy, a result of suppressing my powers. I just tended to lose control whereas Jackie managed to keep it contained.

_Countdown in three….two…one._

_Boom._

My body erupted, and my mind went black.

I stood in the middle of the darkness and looked around. She should be here somewhere…..

"Hello!" A feminine voice called. I looked at her. She was a bit shorter than me, probably by two or three inches, and had long black hair. She was thin, with long legs and decently sized breasts, not too big, not too small. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and she was smiling at me.

"Oh, so there you are. You changed bodies again?" I said. She nodded, grinning. Usually my female personality changed herself every time I regenerated, but it was mostly minor things. Sometimes it would be hair color, or maybe a personality change, like a new favorite color, or she doesn't like a certain joke. This time, her body had completely changed. I used to be blonde, and not nearly as tan. I was taller too.

"Yep." She said. Her voice was different too.

"I was expecting someone…..taller." I said. She just grinned stupidly. _Okay…._I could feel myself beginning to be pulled into my own mind. I, meaning the male me, stayed as one of the voices in my head. "Well, have fun. Don't get yourself killed too early. I want you to pay Jackie back for the four months of periods I had to endure." I faded into the abyss, and Natalie took control.

* * *

I watched as the male me slowly faded, going into the depths of our mind. The world returned, and I found myself lying on a beach. My body ached.

"Ugh, my insides feel terrible." I said, sitting up. Alex backed up quickly as I examined my hands, opening and closing them.

"Jackie, is this…?" Alex started to ask.

"Sort of. See, while I am basically just one person changing bodies when I regenerate, Nathan has more of a disorder. He doesn't really keep his personality at all when he changes." Jackie said, her face in her hand.

"Hey, I heard that, bitch." I said, brushing my hair out of my face. I tapped my forehead. "And you know I'm more fun than the dumbass in here." Jackie groaned as Alex backed away, to join the crowd of confused faces. I smiled and waved at them.

"Everyone, meet Natalie. She is an alternate personality of Nathan, and is basically a totally different person. To put it into perspective, while Nathan just jumps into a fight with swords and kills you, Natalie here analyzes everything and then jumps in with a baseball bat and makes your life a living hell." Jackie said.

"Yeah, well that just makes me more fun!" I said excitedly. "I've got all of my old memories and stuff, like how Jackie has-" I was cut off because Jackie punched me in the face.

"Mainly, she makes my life a living hell." Jackie said. I frowned, moving my hand from my nose, feeling it pop back into place, the bone mending almost instantly.

"What…..Is that…..was that…." Annabeth stuttered stepping forwards.

"Yes." Jackie said calmly, glaring at me. "That was Nathan's regeneration." I smiled at her.

"Hello! I'm Natalie!" I said. Annabeth didn't know what to say, and opened and closed her mouth. I imitated her. "Say hi back." I prompted her.

"Uh….hi." Annabeth said. I smiled again, and then looked down at my clothes.

"Oh, dammit. My cloak got a torn up." I muttered, picking up the tattered black sleeve. The male me had always liked the black cloaks and stuff, things that looked like Neo in the Matrix. Or just black trench coats. Anyways, the sleeves were torn up, and so was the rest of it, torn and tattered. I took it off and folded it up, hanging it over my shoulder. Luckily the rest of my clothes hadn't been that damaged, besides the occasional burn mark. I noticed Jackie was talking.

"…..So yeah. That's Natalie now, not Nathan. She changed bodies." She concluded. I nodded and looked up.

"Hey, I wonder how many fish I killed." I said, turning towards the ocean. "Do you think Poseidon will be upset?" I asked, turning to look at Jackie she stared at me blankly.

"What-" She was cut off by a golden explosion, and I covered my eyes. When I reopened then, a man in a Hawaiian shirt was standing in front of me.

"Poseidon!" I said happily. "Hi! How are you? What's up?" I asked. Poseidon was glaring at me.

"What did you do, girl?" He snapped, forming his trident in his left hand. I furrowed my brows, wondering what he was talking about.

"What did I…..? Oh! I get it! You're talking about me regenerating! I just had a fight and got injured and….oh god…hold on." I doubled over, clutching my stomach. Jackie sighed and handed me a flask. I took a swig and stood bolt upright, my smile returning. "Sorry, I need a bit of whiskey to stabilize my regeneration process. Anyways, I regenerated, and it tends to be a bit…..explosive. So, Jackie sent me out into the ocean so no one got hurt, and here I am! I used to be Nathan, and now I'm Natalie!" I said excitedly. Poseidon glared at me.

"I know about your regeneration process, girl. But don't think I'm going to let you off the hook just because you needed somewhere to explode. The sea is my domain, and I don't appreciate it when someone goes and kills everything in the ocean within a 20 mile radius." He snapped. I counted on my fingers.

"That's….one….five….nine…Holy crap! I killed over 20,000 fish! Wow, I'm sorry about that. It usually happens in space, but the TARDIS still isn't working so that wasn't really an option." I said. Poseidon had a confused look on his face, and shook his head with a sigh.

"I can't worry about that right now. With Zeus acting up, I need to focus on that. I'll deal with you later." He said, and erupted into a column of golden light. I looked back at the campers, who were gaping at me. I grinned and clapped my hands.

"Well? Who's hungry? Regenerating always makes me hungry."

Two hours later I crashed in my bed, after having finished Alex's room with a wave of my hand. I had eaten something like nine pizzas and thirteen plates of Chinese food. There was a knock on my door, and Alex poked her head in.

"Nathan, uh, Natalie?" She asked. I waved.

"Hello." I said. She walked in and sat on my bed, studying me. I sat up, and looked around the room. It was littered with things, clothes, weapons, and other assorted stuff. My sword hung on the wall. "Hmm…you know, I know that as a guy I liked swords and all, but now, I'm not really feeling it. I want something….bigger." I mused. "Maybe a spear? No. That's not it. I'll have to think about it." I said. Alex shook her head.

"You know, I was there when Jackie regenerated. It was astounding to say the least. I remember feeling awestruck that two beings like you actually existed. I mean, you'd talked about it before, but I hadn't believed it until then. But when you regenerated," Alex shook her head. "It gave me a whole new perspective on how powerful you two really are." She sighed. "I kind of makes me feel….small." She said. I looked down at my hands.

"Really…" I said. "You feel like that? Huh. I don't feel all that powerful." I said, smiling. "Mostly because…" I stopped myself. I could practically hear Nathan yelling at me to stop talking. I shook my head. "Never mind. It's not important. Anyways, we're not trying to seem overpowering or anything." I said. Alex snorted with laughter.

"You don't have to try to seem overpowering. Well, I'll let you get to sleep. Night." She said, and walked out of the room. I shook my head. What was that about? Well, it's best not to worry about it. I laid back down in my bed and used my powers to shut off the lights by causing the metal light switch to flip off. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Book 2 Chapter 10

Chapter 17: We finally get things rolling.

I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. The sun was just starting to leak into my room. I looked at the clock and saw it was early in the morning. Too early.

"Who the hell is knocking at my door at 6 in the morning?" I muttered, putting on my robe. I walked over to my door and opened it up just enough to peek out off. Natalie stood before me, dressed for the day.

"Time to wake up, sunshine! It's a beautiful Saturday morning at Camp Half-Blood an-" I slammed the door in her face before crashing back into my bed. I was just starting to doze off when the door slammed open, coming off the hinges.

"NOPE! You don't get to sleep in today, Jack! It's time to get up and introduce me to Chiron! He got back last night and I can't wait to meet him!" Natalie said, with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Goddammit Nat. I just fixed the hinges from _Thursday. _And quit calling me Jack. That makes me sound like a dude." I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"You _are_ a dude. You're just in a female's body right now." Natalie said, before walking away. Alex strolled by with her hair poofed up on one side.

"Looks like you got a rude awakening as well." She yawned, raising her hands above her head. Her shirt was short enough for me to almost get a glimpse, but she lowered her arms before I could. _Dammit._

"It's really getting annoying. And A+ bedhead, Alex." I said, going over to my bathroom. Natalie had only built four walls, a floor, and a roof for Alex, so she still had to take a shower in my bathroom. I was just about to reach it when Alex got in my way. She snatched the doorknob and whipped in, locking the door before I could even blink.

"Hey!" I said, hearing the shower turn on.

"Should have been faster!" She said, and I heard her enter the shower. My period had finally ended, but that made me really horny for some reason, so the only thing I could think about was Alex in the shower, _naked_.

I wacked my head, getting those thoughts out, and walked back to my bed, grateful for the few extra moments of sleep I could get. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. I stayed in that position until I heard the shower turn off and the door open. I opened my eyes and saw Alex wearing a robe and a towel wrapped around her head.

"There you go. I saved a little bit of warm water for you." She said, walking over the door and exiting the room. Nat walked by and clapped her hands, motioning me to hurry up. I glared at her and caused her watch to swing up toward her head, making her hand slap her face. Hard.

I got into the bathroom before she could do anything and turned on the shower. Cold water gushed out, but I heated it up with my powers. I washed my body and got out, doing my hair and slipping on my robe. I got dressed in my suspenders (Nathan and Natalie are just jealous that I got all the style in the group), putting on a white shirt under a plaid button up. I grabbed my sonic and put it in my pocket as I walked out of my room, pulling the door up behind me.

Everyone was in the kitchen grabbing coffee before breakfast, which was still 2 hours away. _Fucking Natalie and her need to get up early._

"So, just to make sure because regenerating always messes my memory up a bit, Chiron is the camp leader, but Dionysus is the Director who does absolutely shit. And, because of that, Nathan treated Mr. D like shit as such." Natalie said, sipping at her coffee… wait, why was an empty RedBull by the coffee machine?

"Well, somewhat. More like we just don't give a shit about him." I said, sniffing my coffee to check for any extra caffeine I didn't need.

"You know, you guys should really be careful with the gods. They are still very powerful and can cause a whole lot of problems for you. They might even kill you." Alex said, scrunching her face at the taste of the coffee. "Natalie, what did you put in this?"

She looked up from her coffee and saw us staring at her. We then burst out laughing.

"Ahh, that was a good one, Alex. The gods killing is too much!" Natalie said, rolling on the floor.

Alex glared at us and sipped more of her coffee. I calmed down, and Nat got up from the floor. I sipped my drink and gagged. "Nat, what _exactly_ did you put in this?"

"Oh, just the usual stuff. Coffee beans, sugar, cream, several different energy drinks…" She stopped at the sight of us pouring our drinks into the sink. "What? You don't like it?" She said, gulping hers down.

"Whatever. It's almost 7. Let's head down and see if anyone is awake yet." I said, putting my cup in the sink. We walked out and grappled onto the skyline. I had given Alex one before I had disappeared, and she seemed to have gotten used to it. We zipped across the camp and landed right outside the Big House. Chiron came out to greet us.

"Alex, Jackie, so good to see you! I heard you coming on the metal rail. And this must be Natalie!" He said, shaking her hand. Natalie said hello and we walked in to the main room. Annabeth sneaked her way out of a room and saw us entering.

"Chiron! Ah, I didn't know you would be here this early. The new camper just stirred, but I think he wasn't strong enough to fully wake up, cause he passed out again." She said, acting innocent.

"What new camper?" I said, sitting down on a couch.

"Well, last night we had an unfortunate… incident. The minotaur showed up." Chiron said. "Annabeth, why don't you grab Argus to watch over him while you join your cabin for breakfast?"

Annabeth nodded her head, said morning to Alex and Natalie, and walked out the door.

Chiron motioned for them to sit with me, and they joined me on the couch. Chiron moved towards his wheelchair and got into it, his horse half disappearing into the leather. He rolled his way over to us and looked at me with stern eyes.

"Jackie, do you remember Percy Jackson?"

* * *

A few hours later, we were out on the porch, with Grover looking over Percy. We feigned surprise at the story, but nothing changed. Chiron and Mr. D were preparing to play some pinochle while Annabeth leaned on the railing. Alex, Natalie, and I had all brought some lawn chairs out, and were currently dozing off on the lawn, with the cloudy sky above us. It felt nice.

I heard a noise behind me as two different sets of footsteps made their way across the porch.

"Mr. Brunner!" I heard a voice cry out, and I realized it was Percy. Alex looked over but didn't get up.

They exchanged greetings and whatnot, and I heard Annabeth say "You drool when you sleep" before running away to check on the Hermes cabin.

"So, you, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?" I heard from the porch.

Chiron replied, but I didn't hear because Alex leaned over to me. I leaned in to listen.

"Who chose 'Mr. Brunner' anyways?" She asked, tilting her sunglasses down.

"I just made it up on the fly." I lied, trying to hide a grin.

Chiron kept talking, something about a 'house call' and how 'he' had convinced the other Latin/Greek/Whatever teacher to leave, only the difference was I had 'convinced' him to leave. I think the old teacher was enjoying the Bahamas'. I paid him enough money to.

"And a lot of it was possible because of Jackie." Chiron said, and I turned around.

"What? Did someone say something about me?" I asked, and I got up. Percy's eyes widened when he saw me. I saw the Minotaur's horn on his belt, and I quickly remembered what he had gone through that night. Poor kid.

"Ms. Hawkins?" He asked, and I remembered the false name I used.

"Actually, it's just Jackie. I don't really remember my real last name. It was a long time ago. It's good to see you, Percy." I said, cracking my knuckles. "Sorry I had to leave halfway through the first semester. I kind of had some problems with some statues."

Percy had a confused look on his face, but I think that it was mainly from an overload of information. "So, you two came to Yancy just to teach me?" He asked, bewildered. I let Chiron do the talking and leaned up against the railing. Alex soon joined me, but I think Natalie had fallen asleep.

Chiron explained to Percy everything about his heritage, what camp was about, all that jazz. The conversation ended with Grover following Mr. D into the Big House to talk about his performance with bringing Percy here. Percy turned to Alex and I.

"So, you two are both half-bloods, too?" He asked.

"Well," Alex said, "I am. Jackie and Natalie, here, they aren't. I don't know exactly what they ar-"

"Me and Dumbo over there," I interrupted, pointing to Natalie, who was still asleep, "Aren't even from this universe. We're kind of not even humans at all. We're more of a mix between humans and these beings called Time-Lords. Though, we also have other things that separate us from that bandwagon as well." Percy looked even more confused, so I just said "Watch this," and then used my powers to raise Natalie, along with her chair, about 10 feet into the air, then screaming out as loud as I could "WAKE UP."

Natalie jumped out of her chair and fell to the ground, hitting the dirt with a nice _whack_. She groaned as she got up, but I was too busy laughing to notice.

"Well, ignoring the antics of these three," Chiron said, getting out of his chair, causing Percy's eyes to almost pop out of his head, "let's go and meet your new cabin, shall we?" Percy couldn't help but watch as I was sent spinning by a bolt of lightning from Natalie. At least that much doesn't change.

He trotted off, with Percy following to the side, and Natalie walked up to me.

"Jackass. I was enjoying my nap. Was that Percy?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah. He seems to be doing fine, but I think it might be beneficial for us to help him out. He looks like he just went through hell. I don't think he'll be ready in time." I said, and Natalie nodded. Alex looked at us confused.

"Um, what are you two talking about?" She asked, and I saw that she didn't want a nice, easy answer. I guess it was time to tell a little bit of the truth.

"Let's just say, Alex, that we might know about some things that might happen in the future. One of the pros and cons of being interdimensional beings. But, with us added in to the equation, things might have changed." I said, and Alex looked at me with a blank stare.

"So, you're telling me that you guys knew the future, and you didn't tell me about me breaking a nail two days ago?" She said, and I laughed.

"We can't see the future. We just know some basic things that might happen. But we'll tell you everything later. But, right now, I have craving for that pizza place in the city. We can discuss this there." I said, and we walked up the hill to the road.

_Looks like everything is finally in place for the real fun to start happening._

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for that false scare a little bit ago. I realized I had downloaded the wrong chapter. Then I had to do a few things not related, but here it is! Thanks for reading and remember to review! -JhawkFilms**


	18. Book 2 Chapter 11

Chapter: I find my fucking KICK ASS scythe thing.

I rummaged through my locker of weapons, muttering to myself. Where was it? I knew it was in here somewhere. I started to throw weapons out, tossing them on the bed. Most of them were just for me, Nathan stuck to his sword most the time. I tended to be more fickle. Where was it? I slammed the chest closed, not finding where I was looking for. I ran into the TARDIS main room, looking around wildly.

"Nat, what are you doing? We need to go. Capture the flag is going to start soon." Jackie said, appearing in the doorway. I dashed over to my chest, throwing things left and right.

"I know, I know. Just go on without me. We're on different teams tonight, right? So, I want it to be a surprise." I said. Jackie muttered something that sounded like an insult.

"Fine. I'll see at dinner." She said. I nodded absently, noticing that the dinner horn was blowing. I continued to mutter to myself. Jackie walked out of the room, just as I found it. I sighed with relief, picking up the black rectangle. Hidden inside was one of the most dangerous weapons I had ever devised. It was about three feet long and two feet tall, with a thickness of about half a foot. I pressed the button and watched as it fell open uselessly. Good to see it still worked. I closed it back up and set it to the side, grabbing another black rectangle out of the box. I pressed it to my back and channeled a small amount of electricity into it. It whirred and clicked, beginning to expand. It expanded over my shoulders, running down to connect at my sternum, and wrapping around my waist. Similar pieces of metal ran down my arms, forming rings where necessary to hold itself to my arm. It stopped at my wrist. I sighed and wiggled my shoulders. It felt good, almost as if it wasn't even there. I slung the weapon itself across my back and put on a black cloak, not like the one Nathan wears. This one was baggier and had no arms, running down to my feet. I wanted to keep my weapon a secret until the games.

"Alright, now that I'm ready…" I paused. What was I forgetting? Oh, right. I turned and grabbed two other black rectangles, each about a foot long and half a foot wide. I strapped them to the outside of my legs. "Now I'm ready. I've got the rubber bullets, right?" I mused, and then nodded. "Yep. Now, to dinner!" I shouted, and ran outside, grabbing onto the skyline. What are you still confused about my weapon? Good! _Shhh. It's a surprise._ I dropped down on top of our table, right into my seat. Alex spilled her drink and fell backwards.

"Hi!" I said, grabbing Alex by the front of her shirt and pulling her back up. She glared at me. "I'm here now, so it's all good!" I said happily, drumming my fingers on the table. Jackie just sighed and focused on her food. Just then, Chiron announced the beginning of the games. Yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. I couldn't focus I was so excited. Then I noticed that Chiron had just asked me what team I was going to be on.

"Uh, I'll be on the Ares team." I said. The Ares cabin nodded excitedly, nodding and nudging each other. WE had decided beforehand that I was going to be on the Ares team, while Jackie and Alex were going to be on Athena's and Hermes' team.

"Alright, then. Everyone, get ready. The games begin in ten minutes." Chiron shouted. Campers stood up, running to gather their equipment and stuff. I saw Percy walking with the Hermes cabin, and Annabeth walking up to them. I grinned at turned to Jackie, who was looking at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid, I'm crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"What's with the stupid cloak?" She asked. I looked down at my cloak and grinned.

"It's a secret." I whispered in her ear. "Now, ON TO THE GAMES!" I shouted, still in her ear. I dodged the swing she made at me and I laughed, walking towards the Ares cabin. Clarisse approached me.

"Listen, I'm going to need you to guard the flag." Clarisse said. "I'm going hunting." She said, shouldering her spear. I grinned.

"Really? Wow. I wouldn't have guessed. Well, I guess I can help with that. Though I might want to watch. You never know. Something important might happen plot-wise." I said quickly. She looked at me blankly and sighed.

"As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about. That hasn't changed. Just…guard the flag." She said. I nodded and shrugged.

"Sure. I'll see if I can't delay for you." I said. Clarisse just sighed again and glanced over at the Hermes cabin. Her face darkened, and she led us off into the woods.

I leaned against the flag, bored out of my wits. The four Hephaestus cabin members were helping me guard it, and they were all kind of wary around me. Probably because I blew up one of their forges a few years back, but that was while I was Nathan, not Natalie. Either way, they avoided me as I hung off of a tree branch, listening the sounds of fighting somewhere else in the woods. I sighed and rolled over, noticing that someone was crouched behind a bush, studying the situation. He had black hair, and I realized that it was Luke. I grinned and dropped silently to the ground behind him.

"Hi!" I said, leaning over Luke's shoulder. He jumped to the side, startled and scrambling to draw his sword. I frowned. "I thought I trained you better than that." I muttered. "Well, anyways, whatcha doin'?" I asked. He sighed and relaxed.

"Oh for Apollo's sake….I'm studying the layout of your guards. I didn't realize that you were guarding it too." Luke said, returning to his bush. Luckily, the Hephaestus campers hadn't seen him "This is going to be tougher than I thought. You'll let me get out of here, right?" He asked. I pondered that.

"You know, I would like to but it's my job to defend the flag." I glanced at it and sighed. "Nathan would probably just knock you out, but I dunno….that seems boring." I said. Luke nodded vigorously.

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you. Because you're _not_ Nathan." He said. Then it struck me.

"Ok, I'll let you go. But only if you come back with a bunch of guys for me to fight. It's so-o-o-oooo boring right now." I said, and leapt back into my tree. I watched as Luke wandered off, and I sighed. Then I heard the whirring noise of the 3D Maneuvering gear. I smiled and jumped out of the tree, walking over to the Hephaestus campers. "We've got a Jackie incoming. Probably Alex too, but I don't know." I said. They nodded and moved to the other side of the rock that the flag was situated on. Jackie dropped out of the sky, landing in front of me, her 3D Maneuvering gear whirring as it recalled the strings. She glared at me.

"I'm going to get you for yelling in my ear like that." She said. I grinned and put on my best announcer's voice.

"In one corner, weighing 150 pounds and I don't know how many ounces, we have Jackie! And in the other, weighing in at I haven't weight myself resently pounds and who actually uses ounces, we have the amazing, the awesome, the utterly fantastic Natalie!" I said, crouching. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, LLLLET'S GET READY TO RRRRUMMMBLEE!" I shouted and launched myself at Jackie. She reacted by pulling out her switch blade swords, which still looked creepy. I ducked her first slash and rolled out of the way of the second. The tip of her sword cut a hole in my cloak. I frowned and looked at the hole.

"Now, that wasn't nice." I said, throwing off my cloak. Jackie's eyes widened, seeing my harness, and Alex came running into the clearing. She stopped when she saw me.

"What's that?" She asked, stopping.

"Alex, stay back. Nat, you found it?" Jackie asked. I nodded, my grin growing wider.

"Yep! Watch this!" I said, and swung the black rectangle off of my back. Electricity hummed through my fingertips as I pressed the release button, causing the gears to whirr and click as they came alive. The cylinder expanded, opening until it revealed an eight foot long scythe. The blades popped open, revealing four different blades. On one side, there were three separate blades about three feet long, each lined up perfectly with each other, about an inch of difference between the blades. On the back of that, however, was another blade that was only two feet long, but otherwise looked the same as the other three. On the opposite end was a black spike that jutted out. I grinned widely.

"W-what the hell is that?!" Alex said. Jackie motioned her back.

"Alex, stay back. That is a weapon only Nat and I can use by channeling our electric powers through it. It makes the most of our abilities. To be honest, Nat is better at it than Nathan, I don't know why. I personally prefer my swords and guns. At least now I know why she pissed me off." She grinned. "This is going to be fun!" She said, and launched herself at me. I swung, a big arcing swing that sent her tumbling backwards. The blades embedded themselves in the tree, and I grinned, perching myself on the suspended weapon.

"C'mon, Jack! You can do better!" I said. She shook herself off and stood up, cautiously approaching me. Alex then tried to seize this opportunity, where my scythe was 'stuck' in the tree. She charged straight at me.

"Alex! Wait!" Jackie shouted. I grinned, and grabbed the handle, sending another charge of electricity through it. The shaft came alive, and the blades shot straight through the tree. Alex skidded to a halt in front of me.

"What the hell?" She stammered as the three separate shafts attached to my harness. One clicked to my back, suspending a blade there. The other two connected to my arms, the blades jutting from my forearms. One blade faced outwards, the other faced back towards me. That left the fourth blade, which was attached to a whole separate shaft, so I had a six foot scythe now, along with three blades attached to my body. I grinned wickedly, and launched myself, spinning this way and that as I attacked Jackie. It was all she could do to defend against my four blades. She tried to strike back with both swords at once, which I easily deflected. In a flash, my right arm's blade was at her throat, and she frowned.

"Christ, that's just as terrifying as I remember. Oh, hey. Luke is trying to take the flag." Jackie said, glancing up the hill. I grinned at her, and whispered in her ear.

"I brought rubber bullets." I said, and she rolled her eyes. I grabbed the two attachments I had strapped to my legs. I sent a jolt of electricity through them, and they snapped to attention, connecting to the harness on my arms. The handle and trigger part extended to where my hands would be. I turned and waved at Luke, who had just kicked a Hephaestus camper off the hill.

"Hi, Luke!" I called, and lowered my weapons to aim at him. He looked at me and cursed. "Bye, Luke!" I shouted, and pulled the trigger. He cursed me, grabbing the flag and running down the hill as the machine guns fired at him. I started giggling, feeling quite giddy.

"Stop! Stop! Are you trying to kill him?!" Alex said. I turned and shot her once, just for good measure. It was just in the arm, and would leave a good welt.

"Oh! Hey! Plotline! Event! Now! Let's go!" I shouted, and raced off into the woods after Luke, with Alex and Jackie yelling insults. I grabbed at a little latch on the waist belt on my harness, and pulled. Two separate chains with spikes attached popped out in each of my hands. I had gotten this idea from a mix of Spiderman and Attack on Titan. I swung the spike and launched it, causing it to impale a high tree branch. I pulled, and started to swing through the trees. Within seconds, I heard a howl of a hellhound, and I came into view of the creek. Percy was about to get mauled by the hellhound. I launched myself, beginning a deadly rotation, spinning through the air. There was a slight resistance as the blades met with the hellhound, but that vanished along with the hellhound. I hit the ground, tried to jump up, but kept going and gave a tree a hug with my face. I fell over and started giggling.

"Oooh, that was fun!" I giggled, standing up and wobbling over to Percy. Annabeth had helped him stand up, and was inspecting his wounds. They were bad. I stumbled around, and put my hand on Percy's chest. "Woo, I'm dizzy!" I said, and pushed. Percy went stumbling back into the creek, and I fell over. I noticed that everyone gasped, and I raised my head.

"I don't know how..." Percy stammered. Then he noticed the glowing blue trident over his head.

"All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Chiron said. I grinned.

"Yaaay Poseidon! Alright, nap time." I said, and face-planted into the river, blacking out.


	19. Book 2 Chapter 12

**How to deal with idiots: Chapter 1**

_Goddammit Natalie,_ I thought as I pulled my shirt out of the tree, _There was a reason that I hid that thing._

I finally tugged my shirt free, landing face first into the dirt. I stood up and walked over to Alex. She was leaning on a tree, looking at the newly made welt on her bicep.

"What. The hell. Was that?" She asked, with a look of rage on her face.

"That," I said, flicking my swords back into my wrists, "Was what I call 'The Slasher'. Nat came up with it a long time ago, and I put a fucking BAN on it's use for anything other than full out war. I thought I hid it in the TARDIS pretty well. Looks like I have to put it somewhere else. C'mon, let's head down to the river. I think we won."

Alex held on to me as I brought out my hilts, which I had left bladeless, and shot out lines into the forest. We were soon rocketing through the forest, and we reached the river just as Poseidon claimed Percy. Natalie said "Yay, Poseidon! Alright, nap time," and face-planted into the river. Everybody got up from bowing and started crowding around Nat.

"Alright, everybody. Let's disperse. I think we should get Percy acquainted with his new cabin, right Chiron?" I said, motioning with my hands for him to agree.

Luckily, he got the message. He corralled everybody back to camp, leaving Alex and I standing over Natalie's limp body. We had dragged her onto shore so that she didn't drown, but it wasn't easy with all that junk on her.

"Now what?" Alex asked, bent over from exhaustion.

"Well, I'm going to have to hide this thing again. We have an explicit rule that states she can't use it for anything other than all-out war." I said, bending down to remove the triangular plates. I made sure everything was nice and compact so that it would be easier to move, and we soon started taking everything up to the cabin.

It was just about midnight when Natalie finally came too. Now, you might ask 'But Jackie, didn't you leave her at the river?' And you would be correct.

The giant flash of lightning told me.

She soon crashed right onto the porch just as I walked out of the TARDIS, closing the doors. I had hidden the equipment behind several deadlocked doors this time.

"Where. Is. My. Scythe." She asked, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, no. You broke the rules, tonight. You weren't supposed to use that… thing for anything other than a war. So I've hidden it again. Behind SEVERAL deadlocked doors that respond to my DNA only." I said, walking back to my room. She moaned behind me.

"Oh, come on! It was only supposed to be for a little bit of fun!"

"Well, it wasn't. I gave Alex some medicine for her arm, because it now has a giant ass welt. Goodnight." I said, slamming my door shut and slumping into my bed. I heard Natalie stomp over to her bedroom, but I was too focused on sleeping. _I need a vacation._

* * *

"So I'm going to go on vacation." I said the next morning at breakfast. Natalie raised her eyebrow behind her cup of orange juice. Alex looked at me quizzically.

"Really? But you just got back." She said, cutting into her pancakes. I looked over at the Poseidon table and saw Percy eating alone. _Poor kid._

"Yeah, from being tossed across the country by stone statues that have no right to be here. This time, I'm going to leave on my own accord." I replied, dowsing my pancakes in syrup. "And if you want to come, that's fine by me."

"Nah. I had a dream last night that I want to check up on. I think I might go on a real quest this time." Natalie said. "And, I might need my-"

"NO." I said, looking at her with fire in my eyes. "You aren't getting those back until a full on war breaks out. Use your other weapons. But you are not using your scythe."

She crossed her arms and pouted, but it didn't phase me. Alex turned back towards me.

"Well, I'd love to go. It'll be fun. Could we go to San Francisco?" She asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows and thought about it. _Upsides: Having alone time with Alex. Ghirardelli Square. Downsides: Romans could still be on the lookout for me. Mount Tam is right across the bay._

"Sure, why not. I'll go IM Zeus and get us cleared for flying. And then we have a meeting with Chiron later today. We could leave tomorrow morning at the latest."

"OH! I HAVE TO PACK THEN!" Alex practically yelled, running back to the cabin. Natalie just shrugged and threw her dishes away.

I got up and went toward the sea. Usually a good place to create steam so I could Iris Message Olympus. As I came up to the shore, I saw a fisherman sitting on a chair.

"Hey Poseidon." I said, walking up to the chair. He looked over his shoulder, then shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting you to guess so fast. How's life, Jackie?" He said, reeling his line in. He recast it probably two miles out to sea.

"Pretty good. I was just about to IM Olympus to get clearance to fly. Nice job claiming Percy last night." I said, watching his line. He sighed.

"Yes, well. I didn't mean for hi-"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't care. I knew he was your son as soon as I smelled the sea on him." I interrupted.

"You knew?" He said, now focusing on me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." I said. It actually fit into context. "The time wasn't right. And you had to acknowledge it."

He shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. I really wanted to talk to you about your upcoming trip."

He got up and suddenly his beard receded until he was clean-shaven. His Hawaii shirt became a three-piece suit and his fishing rod became a trident.

"Neptune."

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your earlier contact with the Roman camp."

His fishing chair turned into one of those fancy chairs psychologists and therapists sit in when they ask you stuff about yourself. He sat down and motioned me to sit as well.

Another one of those chairs sprouted up and I sat down.

"You caused quite a disturbance back at New Rome. They are still hunting for you."

"Yeah, well, they can't get to me here. Even you had to come in your Greek persona just to get past the barrier."

"Indeed. I just want to warn you that a nationwide manhunt has been called for, and everyone with contact to New Rome has to report if they have seen you. Luckily, there are not that many people here in New York. But be wary. The closer you get to the west coast, the more chances there are of you getting caught."

"Well, couldn't you just have them stop? You're a freaking god, for Christ's sake." I said, motioning to him with my hands. He shook his head.

"Alas, the Romans do not respect me as much as the Greeks do. After the empire fell, many blamed me for not stopping any attacks from the sea. They seem to forget most of the major attacks came from land. Either way, they will not listen to me." He paused, and his image started to flicker between Neptune and Poseidon. "I have to go. My roman appearance will not hold for much longer. But Jackie, be prepared. You are not like that Nathan boy. Or Natalie. I trust you much more."

And with that, he dissolved into mist. The chairs disappeared and I fell onto the beach. _Gee, thanks._

* * *

I made the arrangements with Zeus and bought two plane tickets to SFO, along with making reservations at a hotel inside the city. I told Chiron after our meeting with Percy. That night, Alex and I packed for the trip and, soon enough, we were standing at the top of the hill, watching Annabeth, Percy, and Grover drive away to start their quest. Natalie came up to wish us farewell, and pulled me aside.

"San Francisco is pretty close too-"

"Yeah, I know. I packed accordingly." I said, shouldering the extra bag on my shoulder. This time, I wasn't going to get captured. And I had a few extra trinkets coming along.

"Well then, have a nice trip. I'm going to go talk to Chiron about that dream I had two nights ago. It came back last night. I think it has something to do with those Angels." She said.

"Well, keep me updated. I have my psychic paper and sonic, so just send me a message when you can."

She nodded and we walked back to Alex. She had just called a cab and was waiting at the bottom of the hill.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"This vacation is going to be very relaxing." I said, as I put our luggage in the back. I got in the cab and was just about to tell the driver to go to the airport when Natalie tapped on the window.

"What do you want now?" I asked, rolling down the window.

"Oh, just some payback." She said. I raised my eyebrow just as she looked at Alex and said "Jackie, Alex as a crush on you. And it's mutual. Cabby, to the Airport!"

She bolted off, leaving me shocked at the information that was just said. I stayed in that position all the way to the airport.


	20. Book 2 Chapter 13

I ran up the hill, laughing to myself, and wondering how long it would take until Jackie and Alex realized that what I said had been the truth. When I reached the top of the hill, Chiron was trotting up to me nervously, his horse half prancing this way and that. I remembered my dream. It was nothing more than swirling black masses, and an eerie voice calling out one word 'quest.' I couldn't make much sense of it, and was hoping Chiron might be able to help.

"What's up?" I asked. Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder. "Uh, huh. Yep. I understand completely." I said sarcastically. Chiron looked down at me, studying me.

"It's the oracle. She appeared downstairs this morning, asking to see the Lord of Time at noon. Seeing as how that it is now noon, and you are the only Lord of Time here at the moment, I can only assume she meant you." He explained. I blinked.

"Wait, what? The oracle wants to see me?" I asked. "Um….ok." I said, not sure what to think of that. Chiron nodded and led me to the Big House. Mr. D was on the porch playing the card game that I forget the name of with two satyrs. He nodded to me, hardly casting a second glance. Most of the gods had made it clear that they don't trust me, and he was no exception. I shook my head. That was probably because Kronos had tried to contact me first. Chiron led me to the steps of the attic room, and I climbed up into it. The air was dusty and moldy, and I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face. The withered corpse of the oracle sat in the chair in front of me.

"I've seen worse." I muttered. "Really. You look good compared to some of the things I've seen." The oracle remained impassive and silent. "So, how does this work? Do I need to do a jig? Maybe a tap dance? I can dance like a beast, let me tell you. Planet 361, party of the galaxy, dance competition, and I took home the gold trophy. I wonder, can you see the past as well as prophesize the future? I doubt you can." I said, walking over to it. The little leather pouch containing the Great Prophesy hung around her neck. Suddenly, the oracle moved, grabbing my arm. I sighed, and removed the hand.

"Why hello to you too. Can we just get on with this? I'm really not in the mood. Jackie hid my scythe and I've-"

_Natalie, Nathaniel, one in the same. _The oracle said, green smoke billowing from its mouth. About time. The oracle repeated the line, and the smoke formed into images from my mind. A green, smoky Jackie stood in front of me, acting like she was speaking. I've seen far creepier, so this was actually kind of boring.

_Natalie, Nathaniel, one in the same. _

_A light that burns with the brightest flame._

_Two Heroes to aid the Time_

_In which the Lord must face its Crime. _

_Rifts unleash godly wrath_

_Chasing him to the end._

_A fate to seal, or life to fade,_

_The warrior stands still, unafraid._

_Immortal, yet always dead_

_Finding what was lost to time, instead._

And with that, the oracle closed its mouth, the smoke dissipating. The prophecy rang in my ears. Usually I had a terrible memory, but this time it seemed etched in my brain. Weird. I walked downstairs, and looked at Chiron.

"I've seen creepier." I said in a bored tone. "But hey! She gave me a prophecy!" I said. Chiron raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked. I repeated the prophecy, putting on a Darth Vader voice to try and imitate the oracle. It didn't work very well. Chiron shook his head. "Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"No idea!" I said happily. "Except that two heroes are supposed to accompany me. But you know the lines _Rifts unleash godly wrath, chasing him to the end, _stick out to me. They don't rhyme. Is that important?" I asked innocently. Chiron rubbed his beard, and then nodded.

"Undoubtedly. We will announce your quest to the camp at the bonfire tonight, and you can choose the two who will accompany you then." Chiron said. I nodded, and walked off humming 'Live and Let Die' to myself.

* * *

Later that night, I sat next to Chiron, holding a flask of whiskey. What can I say? I get urges, and felt like drinking some happy juice. The campers sat quietly by the blue bonfire, as Chiron stepped forwards, and cleared his throat.

"Tonight, we have an announcement. Natalie here," Chiron said, indicating me. "Has seen the oracle." Murmurs rippled through the crowd. "She was given a quest. We do not know it's meaning, nor do we know what it's asking." He said. I stood up and shook my head.

"Not true. I think I figured that part out. I believe it wants us to go and close a rift in space that someone opened. Not me or Jackie, because we closed that rift tight, with a triple bonded, quadruple helixed, bio magnetic Neutron seal. Nothing could come through there. However, something like the angels might have come through and started opening rifts elsewhere, and that's what they want me to close. Any questions? Good, cause I'm not taking any." I said, and sat back down. Chiron glanced at me and cleared his throat.

"Either way, two of you are meant to accompany her on her journey. If-" Chiron was cut off by someone standing bolt upright.

"Me." She said quickly. I narrowed my eyes, studying her. She was eighteen, if I remembered right, and had long brown hair. She looked beautiful, even if she did have too much makeup on. Her name is…..Lainey. Lainey Blaire. Daughter of Aphrodite. "B-because, uh, I've, uh, been having these dreams…" She stammered. I raised an eyebrow and stood up, grinning.

"Welcome aboard!" I said happily. She looked at me with gorgeous blue eyes, but I decided that she seemed a bit too high maintenance for my tastes.

"Just like that?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yup. I'm not going to turn down a volunteer. Besides, either you're crazy for wanting to come with me, or you've got a legitimate reason. I think it's the latter, because I've got enough crazy to fill two universes." I said. Lainey nodded and sat down, rubbing her face. I nodded and looked around. "Anyone else?" I asked. An Apollo camper sighed and stood up.

"Guess that'd be me." He said sullenly. He had the same look as his father, teenager, 'good looking,' and a voice like a singer. I suppose I'm a lesbian now, I realized. After comparing the two, I felt more attracted to Lainey than the Apollo camper. Anyhoo, I tried to remember the name. It was….Aaron Hatcher. That's right.

"Cool, then I've got my new teammates!" I said happily, clapping my hands together. "We're leaving at 7 AM tomorrow, sharp. Meet me at the top of Half-Blood hill. Be there or be square. Pack weapons, extra socks, maybe a pitchfork and some torches for if we run into an angry mob, and, uh…" Suddenly my tone darkened. "Pack for war." I said, and walked off the stage, towards the cabin. I rubbed my temples. Christ, what a time for a quest. The one question I had was, which crime would I have to pay for? I'd committed millions of crimes, it was just a matter of which one.


	21. Book 2 Chapter 14

Taking a vacation is not as relaxing as it seems.

We didn't talk the whole way to the airport. Alex stayed quiet the whole way there, only speaking to the cab driver when we reached Laguardia. We went through security, speaking to each other when we needed the boarding passes or identification. I used my psychic paper to get me through. I just made myself a random person from New York. It worked fine.

"Here you go, Ms. Phillips. Have a nice flight." The TSA agent said. She looked at me funny, but didn't do anything. Alex just used her drivers license. We were soon boarded and on our way to the West Coast at 3 times the speed of sound. I had booked us seats next to each other at the back of the plane. Luckily, it wasn't that crowded and we had a whole row to ourselves. That just made it more awkward.

"So…. San Francisco will be fun." Alex said, dispersing the silence.

"Yeah. The Deyoung museum is pretty cool. Annabeth would love the architecture." I replied, waiting for the drink cart to get to us. I needed some ginger ale to calm my nerves. Every time I fly in an airplane, my mind thinks of every possible outcome, including all the different ways we could crash. Ginger usually helped.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing right now. She hasn't left New York for years." Alex said, putting a concerned face on. But I knew that she was still embarrassed. I was too.

"Oh, she's probably on a bus right now. I wouldn't worry about her." I said. The drink cart got to us and I got my soda. Alex bought a small glass of vodka.

We sat in silence for a few more moments. I knew that we would have to discuss this at some point, and waiting would just make it more tense.

"Look, Alex. I-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Alex smashing her lips into mine. I was surprised at first, but I eventually melted into the kiss. She broke away and buried herself into her book, cheeks blushing.

"Um. Ok then." I said, and she looked up from her book with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself. Every since you regenerated, I just started having these feelings for you, and then you started helping me with sword-play, and then you invited me to stay with you and Nathan, and then you disappeared, and I was just so sad and-" She started to ramble, so I took my turn to stop her from talking with a kiss.

"I know." I said, breaking the kiss. Anymore of this, and I would need an oxygen tank. "I have had those feelings toward you as well. Ever since we started hanging out with each other, I was in love with you. I just didn't know if you felt the same way." I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. "You have no idea how relieved I am. It's felt like a giant weight has been crushing my chest every time we hang out, and it took everything I had to stop myself from just pouring everything out." I looked over to Alex, and she smiled.

"I know, Jackie." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "I'm just glad it's out in the open now." She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I leaned in with her. It was a nice fit.

"You know, there's this great Vietnamese place I know of in the city. Has the best crab you will ever eat. Wanna go?" I said after about 30 minutes. She looked up and moved back into her seat.

"Well, I don't know. Are you paying?" She said, smirking.

"Of course." I said, pulling my sonic screwdriver out. It looked similar to Ten's silver and blue, only it emitted a green light instead.

"Then it's a date." She said, and she leaned back down and fell asleep in my lap the rest of the way there. I didn't complain one bit.

* * *

"So, the Emperor is pissed, I have mud all over my shoes, and Nathan just says 'Well, looks like this is going to get messy.'" I said, and Alex laughed. We had just finished dinner and now we were walking in the Golden Gate Park. She had her arm looped into mine and we were nearing the eastern end of the park. We had gotten a room at the top of the hotel, and we could see the whole bay from there. It was still a long walk back, so I called a cab when we neared the street. "After that, we killed the imperial armada and helped the Rebels take the city. I think that was after my 8th regeneration, so I was a guy."

"Well, that was quite the adventure. And you said that you don't really change that much when you regenerate?" Alex asked, getting in the cab.

"Not really. My male body pretty much stays the same, with only a difference in hair or eye color. My female body usually just changes height or face shape. Nothing too much." I told the cab driver the address of the hotel and we were on our way. We started to drive through the city and past that giant, pyramid looking building. What is it called? The Trecadero building? I cant remember. Anyways, we just kept talking.

"So, this is what, your 33rd regeneration?" She asked, and I nodded.

"About. I kind of lost count after a while. And Nathan didn't help by shooting me in the head."

"Geez, he really is crazy, isn't he?"

"Well, sometimes, I asked him to do it. And, other times, I needed to be in my male body because sometimes some universes would be sexist. But he does get creative." I looked outside and saw the bay to the side. The city was behind us.

"Um, excuse me, sir. Our hotel is in the city. Why are we out here?" I asked, becoming suspicious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. The GPS must be malfunctioning." He said. I looked through the window and saw the GPS. It was turned off.

"Alex," I whispered, motioning for her to get closer, "I probably should have warned you. I wasn't exactly sent to San Francisco by the Angels."

"What do you mean?" She asked, but the driver stopped. I looked outside and saw a giant field of wheat near a giant hill.

"This is your stop, miss." The driver said. I wasn't going to push it, so we got out and walked into the field. The cab pulled away.

"Alex, whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements. Take your weapons off and put them on the ground in front of us." I said, and I flipped out my swords. I knew they would know about them, so I made sure to keep my back ups still in my arms. I put the swords down on the ground, and saw Alex pull out her knife, sword, and… crossbow? Where did she keep that? God, I love her.

There was rustling in front of us, and Paul appeared. "Hello Jackie." He said.

"Hey there, ass-face." I replied, and Paul got angry.

"Why, you little-" He said, but the girl Praetor came out behind him and stopped Paul.

"Paul, now is not the time. Jackie, you have done well escaping us. Our eagles could not track you for an entire month. Why you came back here, I have no idea, but it is sad that you brought an innocent along. What is your name?" She asked Alex, turning to her.

"My name is Alex, daughter of-"

"No, no, not right now." I said, cutting her off. "Not the time." I turned back towards the Praetor. "Well, it's been nice seeing you, but if you excuse us, we need to go." I turned around, but several soldiers stopped me from leaving.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that Jackie. No one has ever escaped the Twelfth Legion and survived. I am afraid that you only have two choices: Die here or be captured."

"Twelfth legion? Jackie, what is she talking about?" Alex said, looking confused.

"I'm sorry that you were brought into this, but you have to keep this a secret. These soldiers are in the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, a Roman Legion. They are the children of the Roman gods and goddesses." I said, and Alex shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as they don't hurt us, I don't care if their fucking Chinese." She said, and I laughed. Again, another reason to love her.

"Well, I'm sorry, Alex, but unfortunately, Jackie must be punished. When we get back to New Rome, she will be put into isolation and given 40 lashes. It is Roman law." The Praetor said, and I shook my head.

"Well, if you believe I am going to do that willingly, then this is not going to go well for you. So why don't you take Paul," I said, pointing at the little shit-for-brains, "And go fuck yourselves in the ass with a cactus. Oh, I'm sorry, you're already _doing that._"

The Praetor looked furious. "Death it is, then." She raised her arm, and a whole cohort came out of the wheat, fully clad in armor.

"Jackie, I think now would be a good time to pick up our weapons." Alex said, but I just cracked my knuckles.

"Alex, at the count of 3, drop to the ground. Then, when I say, grab your stuff and run to the bay. I'll be right behind you." I did a quick 360, and saw that we were completely surrounded. "One."

She didn't give the slightest of movements.

"Two."

The cohort started to close in, brandishing their blades.

"THREE."

Alex dropped to the ground, and I brought out my back ups. They were two pistols that I had modified to take several different types of ammo, ranging from .22 to a freaking .50 caliber, as well as a few extra gadgets. I pulled the triggers, and flames shot out of the barrels. It ignited the wheat and started to spread everywhere. The cohort dropped to the ground, but a few weren't lucky enough. They caught on fire and started running frantically around. _Pansies. This is just low strength. It only causes pain._

I yelled "NOW!" and Alex shot up, having already clipped her sword and knife back onto her belt. Her crossbow had disappeared, but I would have to ask about that later. She started running towards the water and I turned back toward the Praetor and Paul. They had dodged the flames, but were now getting up after realizing that the flames were only burning the wheat. The Praetor looked up at me, and I saw a face of pure rage.

"GET HER!" She said, and I flipped her off as I ran away.


End file.
